The Journey
by TheForeverShadow
Summary: My first Fic I made 3 years ago, all brushed up and such. I'm refixing all the errors and adding a couple of things to clear some confusion. Just added the re edited first four chapters, and merged chapter 3 and 4. I'll add the others soon :D
1. Intro

The Journey  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
Deep within the remains of a lost town, hundreds of lost souls wander through the charred streets. The wandering souls all spoke of the seven heroes, the supposed "heroes of the land.". They spoke of these seven heroes as the mystical warriors, joined by fate and their own friendship, and that they fought together to protect their world.  
  
This man was dressed in black armor, which made it apparent that he is or once was a knight. He wore a black helmet that was designed like a skull, covering the entire top half of his face and head, and revealed only very light patches of the sides of his face. People say that looking into his eyes and through that mask are like looking at death himself. His past and age are unknown, and his blade has brought down those who have seen more of his face than his helmet revealed. He fought with his weapon the 'Shadow Blade,' a blade that he was literally born with.. His name is unknown, but he was known as the vagabond knight, 'Shadow.'  
  
This warrior was a woman, guised in a ninja outfit. Her body suit was an indigo blue, and she wore a golden colored lace to tie her hair. Her beauty was known far and wide, but she was also very skilled with weapons, making for a very lethal combination. She used the sword the 'Rainbow Edge,' which was an ancient sword that could use the four elements of life, which was represented by the color on the metal blade. She is a 22-year-old swords master, and her name is Lucia.  
  
This warrior was a powerful knight, the last remaining knight of the Guardia Kingdom. His weapon of choice was the 'Dragon Fang,' which was once possessed by demons of pure evil, but this warrior conquered and overcame the evil, causing it to become a very powerful Holy Sword. He wore silver type armor-type clothing, which bears the Guardia Kingdom insignia (a shield split into two by red and yellow with a black phoenix in the middle) on the right chest plate. At 24, he mastered every form and technique with the sword. He was the mighty knight, Cyrus.  
  
This warrior was a woman, whose archer skills were unbeatable. She used a weapon called the 'Valkyrie,' a cross bow able to launch five arrows at once, in a spread range, or shoot them all at the same target. Not ever having to be in a situation where she had to fight at close range, her clothes bore a very light type of armor along with a red headband she had tied around her hair. Ever since she was a child, her target, aim, and precision have been next to perfect, so archery was a given for her. She was a top archer at age 21, and her name is Patricia.  
  
This warrior was a talented swordsman, but different from the others. He was a frog, and was turned into one by a dark sorcerer. Though he was a frog, if he cloaked himself right he could pass for a normal human. He used the legendary sword called the Masamune, an ancient sword that was forged of a prehistoric element, and this warrior had mastered its full power. He wears a golden colored chest plate, with a green cape that had a hood, which could be placed over his head, with white pants fastened with a brown belt, and a sword holder attached to it. He was a master swordsman at age 23, and his name was Glenn, but because of his form, he preferred the name 'Frog.'  
  
This warrior was a woman who was strong, but never entered a fight if it wasn't at the cost of her life. When she was forced to fight, she used a sword called the 'Moon Blade,' which is said to bond itself with the holder's spirit, or life force, which makes the blade untouchable by anyone else unless the owner dies. Her technique with her sword was said to be so fluent, that it was almost impossible to predict her movements. She was a talented swordsman at age 21 and her name was Celes.  
  
This next warrior was a man who went by the nickname 'Treasure Hunter.' He collected rare and valuable objects, and did whatever he needed to do to attain them. He used two daggers as his weapons, which were given to him by his late grandfather. His potential with the two daggers were great, and was very skilled and lethal with them. He was 22, and his name was Locke.  
  
The warriors are said to protect the world, and to destroy any force or form of evil that faces their path. It is foretold that they would encounter a dark queen, a queen that was putting a dark cloud over the world. She was the Queen of Darkness, a powerful being of magic that was skilled in hand to hand fighting also. The warriors must choose their destiny, and accept their fate. The cogs of fate tremble as the story begins to take place. 


	2. The Warriors

Chapter 2: The Warriors  
  
Albrook is a nice and quiet and peaceful town. From a top perspective, directly in the middle of the town was a tall house where the Prophet resided. The Prophet is considered a fortuneteller, only he spoke true futures and delivered news to whoever asked him, whether it be good or bad. Buildings were being rebuilt on account of Albrook being casually demolished and attacked in an attempt to scare the residents away from their homes, but no matter what, they refuse to leave. This is their home, and they would die for it.  
  
In the west part of the town, a man and a woman were fighting by the town's river.  
  
"You're losing your edge!" said Lucia as she thrusted her sword.  
  
"I'm just making you think that so you can lower your guard!" replied Cyrus as he blocked, then parried.  
  
She clashed her sword against his, then jabbed his chest with the handle of her sword. While he fell back, fazed from the chest blow, she kicked his stomach causing him to fall over. She put her swords tip at his neck, barely touching it.  
  
"Checkmate, Cyrus."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
He then kicked her hand causing her to drop her sword, and then he wrapped one of his legs around hers and caused her to fall onto him. He put his arms around her waist and held her close to him.  
  
"Like Glenn said, 'Lower thine guard, and thou'rt letting the enemy in.'"  
  
She looked at him and smiled, knowing she had lost.  
  
"Yeah I know, I have to practice on that… but you just look so darn cute when you're on the floor like that."  
  
He smiled smugly at her, as he kissed her on her cheek gently, holding onto her.  
  
"Maybe so, but nowhere near as cute as how you look when you thought you had the win."  
  
"Oh, Cyrus…"  
  
"Please, we're in public!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
Lucia broke out of Cyrus's grip as she picked up her sword and saw her friend Patricia there.  
  
"Well, we were alone until you came along." said Lucia.  
  
"And what is YOUR excuse, Cyrus?"  
  
"We were training and she fell on me."  
  
"Tsk... I expected better from thee, Cyrus...." said another voice.  
  
"Ah, Glenn!" Cyrus said in surprise, still lying on the floor as he looked up and saw his good friend. "What brings you around here?"  
  
"Mine name is Frog…"  
  
"Frog..." said Lucia. "Just because you're a frog doesn't mean your name should BE Frog."  
  
"Such benevolent words Lucia... but this be'th a decision I made. Mine name is Frog... Glenn died a long time ago."  
  
"Alright alright…" muttered Cyrus. "So what brings you here, especially without your Hero Medal?"  
  
"I had decided to come pay'eth thou a visit, so I took the shortcut through the forest. When I was walking along the path, a man had bumped into me, and then ran off. I thought nothing of it at first, but when I had checked for my medal, it was gone..."  
  
"Ouch…sorry …" said Cyrus.  
  
Frog looked to the side and noticed Patricia.  
  
"Ah! Patricia! How hath the day found'eth thee?"  
  
"…Fine…"  
  
"Nice to hear. Feel like being mine sparring partner for a while?"  
  
"No, no, It's fine..." she responded hastily. "I'll just sit here and watch Lucia and Cyrus..."  
  
"Are you sure? I thought it would be..."  
  
"I said I don't want to..."  
  
"..."  
  
A sigh was heard from Frog, as he turned around and faced the forest.  
  
"I'll shall be on mine way."  
  
"Hey come on pal, you just got here." said Cyrus  
  
"Yeah Frog, don't leave so soon…" said Lucia.  
  
"My guise doth not incur thy trust…" he said as he faced Patricia, then he turned away. "I do not wish to inflict any awkwardness between any of you... Farewell Cyrus, Lucia."  
  
Everyone stood silent as Frog made his leave towards the forest.  
  
"Patricia, why are you so cold to him?" asked Cyrus.  
  
"Yeah, you always seem to shun him…" added Lucia.  
  
"I don't hate him…it's just… I don't like frogs…they have always scared me…"  
  
"Ah…" said Lucia.  
  
"Ah, he'll get over it." added Cyrus. "Lucia, want to go at it again?"  
  
"Sure! This time, I'll beat you for sure!"  
  
"I'll just watch…"  
  
Cyrus and Lucia began training again, as Patricia sat close to the river, thinking about Frog.  
  
In the northern part of town, a woman dressed in white and a man dressed in blue were roaming the streets, as the townspeople looked onto them.  
  
"So Locke, what do you want to do?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Celes. I will go with you where you want."  
  
Celes and Locke had been friends since they were young. One day when Celes had been bothered by a group of boys and girls, Locke was the only one to stand up to them to protect her. Since that one day, they had grown to be very close friends.   
  
"Well…it seems to be a nice day… why don't we go to the park."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked side by side to the park and sat down under a tree, in its shade from the sun. Locke sat back and leaned on the tree as Celes set the back of her head on his lap.  
  
"We hardly ever have days like this anymore…" she said.  
  
"Yeah… with that damn woman going around and destroying everything..."  
  
"Someone will stand up to her one day…and will defeat her… until then… I have you to protect me…"  
  
"I will always protect you, Celes…"  
  
She got up and set her back onto him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close to him.  
  
"Locke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"…Yeah, I know…"  
  
This was not the first time she had said this to him. They had been very much in love since they were young, but Locke feared of letting his true feelings for her out. Something told him that if he were to tell her of his feelings, if anything was to ever happen to her, he would never be able to forgive himself for it.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I have something for you…" Locke said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a medal. After dusting it off slightly, he handed it to her.  
  
"Wow… thanks! It's beautiful… where did you get it?"  
  
"From an over grown frog."  
  
"A frog?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, Celes."  
  
He continued holding her as the sun began to set.  
  
The last lights of the sun flickered in the air, as a knight in an abandoned market awakens.   
  
"Another day…" he mumbled.  
  
This knight was feared from those who knew of him. He grabbed his sword and clung it to his back; the sword that was stained with blood and had caused the loss of many lives, which he had to take. As he walked out of the abandoned quarter and walked the streets of Albrook, people scurried away, for they knew the reputation of this person, this 'Vagabond Knight.' No matter where he went, his reputation preceded him as if fate were laughing in his face. He had noticed the sun had set for a long while now, and the streets were now empty. He continued walking the deserted streets until his ears heard a small growl behind him. He turned around and noticed a black and brown dog that was possibly a stray, which looked like it was ready to attack him.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into…"  
  
The dog continued growling, as Shadow walked up to it and stared it in the face. The dog looked into the knight's eyes, and laid down whimpering.  
  
"If only humans were as smart as dogs... At least animals know when they can not win..."  
  
He stood up and began walking in his path again, as the dog began following him. Shadow stopped in his steps and so did the dog, whose eyes were once again staring into those of the cold knight.  
  
"You won't run...? You aren't afraid?"  
  
He bent over and petted the dog, as he let out a small happy bark.  
  
"My name is Shadow…and from now on, you will be called Interceptor. Do not expect me to feed you or to take you on walks. You decided to take my path..."  
  
The dog barked and licked his hand. Shadow and Interceptor walked through the streets, and slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night. 


	3. Summoned

Chapter 3: Summoned  
  
Three weeks have passed and the dark queen had yet to make any sort of movement. The town was once again a happy and peaceful place. All the major houses and buildings have been rebuilt and everyone was in peace. From the Prophet's house, three cloaked figures stepped out, and at his command they ran off in different directions. One headed north, the other south, and the other east. In the forest to the north, Frog and Cyrus were placing their swords against each other, while Lucia and Patricia watched.  
  
"You're getting better, Cyrus…" said Frog as he swung the Masamune.  
  
"Maybe you are just losing it!" responded Cyrus, as he blocked, then swung the Dragon Fang at him.  
  
Their blades were put against each other, both owners attempting to overpower the other in a show of raw strength. Frog backed away, ducked, and then tackled him with his shoulder, causing Cyrus to fall back and land on the ground. As he attempted to stand up, Frog jabbed Cyrus's jaw with the swords handle and caused him to jump in the air slightly and collapse on the floor.  
  
"Well done…" said Cyrus as he was on the ground, unable to move.  
  
"Sorry for that… guess I got carried away…"  
  
"Don't worry about it…" responded Cyrus, as he spit some blood to the side.  
  
"Well, for what it's worth, thou hath gotten better."  
  
"Thanks… you too."  
  
"Hm?" questioned Patricia as she looked through the trees and had a weird feeling in her stomach. "Do... Do you feel that, Lucia?"  
  
She looked towards the forest and from afar, she saw the figure of someone heading towards them. Upon reaching them, the cloaked figured that was dressed in a long black robe stopped and stood before Lucia.  
  
"The prophet has summoned you." said the cloaked figure.  
  
"The prophet?" asked Lucia. "What does he want with us?"  
  
"All four of us?" asked Cyrus.  
  
After a short period of not moving, the cloaked figure nodded his head and pointed towards Albrook. Slowly, he walked back towards the Prophets house as the four warriors followed.  
  
In the western limits of Albrook, Locke and Celes were sitting outside where a small flowerbed was growing. As Locke held Celes in his arms, they enjoyed the beautiful smell of the growing flowers, and all of the nature that surrounded them.  
  
"It's been very peaceful lately…" said Celes.  
  
"A bit too peaceful… but overall, very quiet again. I could really get used to this."  
  
In the midst of their peacefulness, Celes let out a scream as she saw a figure dressed in a black robe before them. Slowly, Locke let her go as he got up to his feet, daggers in hand.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"The prophet has summoned you." said the figure.  
  
"Prophet?" asked Celes.   
  
"What does he want with me?"  
  
"The prophet has summoned you..." he repeated again as he looked at Celes this time.  
  
"Both of us?" she asked.  
  
Contemplating whether to believe this black robed person or not, he decided he would go and so they followed him all the way to the Prophet's house.  
  
In the south part of Albrook, Shadow and Interceptor were once again roaming the streets, while the people in their paths scurried away away, avoiding all eye contact with Shadow and his dog. They continued walking until Interceptor's ears perked up, as he turned around and began to growl.  
  
"Hm…?" muttered Shadow as he turned around and saw one of the Prophet's summoners.  
  
"The prophet has summoned you." said the figure.  
  
Paying no attention to the words that were spoken to him, Shadow turned his back and continued down his path, as Interceptor followed. In the blink of an eye, Shadow stood face to face with him, as they glanced into each other's eyes.  
  
"The Prophet…has summoned you." It said in a louder, but still calm voice.  
  
"Get out of my way… I don't feel like staining my sword with the blood of an ignorant fool."  
  
He pushed him out of the way, and continued his path. The cloaked figure, with incredible speed, stood in his way once again. As Shadow reached for his sword, his fingers touched the handle of his sword and he saw the knife of the summoner at his neck.  
  
"The prophet…has summoned you." he said in a calm voice.  
  
"…Fine…" replied Shadow.  
  
The cloaked Figure led the way as Shadow angrily followed, Interceptor staying close to his master at all times.  
  
The six warriors awaited in the Prophet's house, still unknown to why they were summoned. Locke and Celes were sitting on a table next to each other, Frog kneeled on the ground, picking at the ground with the Masamune, Cyrus and Lucia leaned against the wall, and Patricia next to the door. They waited for hours, as Locke kept giving Frog an awful stare. After an hour of silence, he spoke.  
  
"Hey… is that a mask or is that how you really look?" asked Locke.  
  
"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about thee." replied Frog.  
  
"Grrr!" Locke growled as he stood up and pulled out his daggers. "That a challenge, froggy-boy?"  
  
"Wouldn't want to embarrass thee in front of your girlfriend…" Frog said as he eyed Celes. He looked at a shiny object around her neck, and recognized it. "THAT BE'TH THE HERO'S MEDAL! THOU'RT THAT FIEND!"  
  
Everyone's eyes looked upon Frog as he raised the Masamune.  
  
"Bring it on, Froggy Boy!!"  
  
"Locke…" said Celes softly, as she took off the medal and handed it to Frog. "I told you not to steal things for me…"  
  
"Thank you…" said Frog as he grabbed Celes's hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Grr.." Locke growled quietly.  
  
"Hmph…" said Patricia softly.  
  
"Well, now that THAT'S over, why are we here?" asked Lucia.  
  
"Yeah… we've been in here for at least three hours now." added Cyrus.  
  
"We are waiting for Shadow." said the Prophet as he entered the room.  
  
"S…Shadow?" asked Patricia. "The 'vagabond knight'?"  
  
"Yes." replied the Prophet.  
  
"I've heard of him…" said Cyrus. "He is a disgrace to the title, knight."  
  
"Maybe you are the disgrace for having those weaknesses called emotions…" Shadow stated while he stepped in.  
  
"They may be weaknesses, but at least I know what my name is." he responded.  
  
Interceptor stepped in and sat down next to his master.  
  
"Aw, how cute, a doggie!" said Celes.  
  
"Back off, he eats people…" Shadow said aggressively.  
  
As always, Locke got on guard to defend Celes as he continually looked at Shadow.  
  
"I remember you... You're that mercenary. Hey, if I give you a nickel, will you roast that frog over there?" said Locke.  
  
Looking at the smirk upon Locke's face made Frog angrier, but it subsided as he walked next to his friends. After a few moments, Locke started to notice the cold stare that Shadow was giving him.   
  
"Geez, I was just kidding." he said as he tapped Shadow's shoulder. "So, oh shrouded one, what took you so long? Needed to apply your make up behind that mask?"  
  
Shadow grabbed Locke by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Everyone watched as Locke struggled out of his grasp, while Cyrus took out the Dragon Fang and raised it, preparing to swing it at Shadow.  
  
"DROP HIM!" he ordered.  
  
"Don't let his fate becomes yours..."  
  
Cyrus slashed his sword, aiming at Shadow's head, but with a small dagger that Shadow used to block, his sword was knocked away and he was then kicked in the stomach. While Cyrus was still fazed by the kick, Shadow dropped Locke and focused his assault on Cyrus. He grabbed Cyrus's hair and made him stand fully up, as he kneed him four times in the stomach, then punched him to the ground. Unable to move, Cyrus took all the assault without the ability to fight back as Shadow was prepared to take out his blade. Shadow ducked and saw a sword go above him, so he sent his elbow behind him and hit Lucia. Shadow turned to look at Cyrus, but he saw the edge of the Masamune at his throat.  
  
"Not fast enough..." said Frog.  
  
All eyes were upon Frog, as Shadow stood there unable to move looking at the blade upon his throat.  
  
"You have one chance..." Shadow whispered. "Don't waste it..."  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!" yelled out the Prophet.  
  
"He started it…" groaned Cyrus in pain as he stood up groggily.  
  
"Sorry Mr. No Humor…" said Locke as he stood up painfully, with Celes's aid.  
  
"Frog... Put your weapon down." ordered the Prophet.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
It was clear to Frog that he could not do anything, so he put the sword away. Shadow's eyes stayed the same as always, as he leaned down next to Interceptor.  
  
"If you want to continue acting like minors, then go ahead, but I will have to ask you to leave." said the Prophet. "This is a very serious matter that concerns all seven of you..."  
  
The six warriors and Shadow all calmed down, and began to hear the words that the Prophet spoke. It will soon be clear to them about their responsibilities in this world. 


	4. Chosen Ones of Magic?

Chapter 4: Chosen ones of Magic?  
  
"I know you all should have heard this story before…especially you Shadow, since you have been in many places outside of Albrook." started off the Prophet. "Five hundred years ago, there was a queen much like the one that is around today. Her name was Zeal, and she was as cold hearted as a serpent. She was a sorceress of dark nature that nearly conquered the world... except the five chosen ones stopped her. Even though they stopped her, Zeal managed to preserve her child, the one that attacks Albrook presently. The chosen ones that stopped Zeal could not stop her with their skills alone, but with an ancient technique that only Sages knew how to use, a technique called Magic. Those chosen ones died a long time ago, and it is said when the world was troubled, another group of chosen ones, this time seven, would emerge and stand against the evil once again."  
  
"Wait wait wait…" interrupted Cyrus. "Seven? Are you saying we are the next chosen ones?"  
  
"Yes…" said the Prophet. "But the last one is missing."  
  
"How do you know we are the chosen ones?" asked Celes.  
  
"You have the two requirements. The six of you have never met your parents when you were young, have you?" asked the Prophet.  
  
"…" They all stood silent.  
  
"And also, all of your weapons have a story behind it. Masamune, Moon Blade, Dragon Fang, Valkyrie, Rainbow, and even your weapon Locke, the Mekki Maru."  
  
"Mekki Maru?"  
  
"Yes, they used to belong to a small clan your grand father joined in his earlier days. It is made out of an indestructible metal."  
  
"Wait…" said Shadow. "You didn't mention my weapon."  
  
"That is because it doesn't have a history yet."  
  
"…"  
  
"You will understand in time, Shadow."  
  
The prophet opened up a small shelf and took out seven potions in small containers, around the diameter of a thumb, with a blue glowing liquid inside.  
  
"These potions will release the barrier that is holding back your magic. It is up to YOU to decide whether you want to face your destiny. If not, then my door is open and you are welcome to leave. If you choose to drink it, know that the fate of the world has been placed in your hands."  
  
Everyone except Shadow picked up the potion and stared at it.  
  
"For the fate of the world?" said Cyrus.  
  
"Wow…us…chosen ones…" whispered Patricia silently.  
  
"It is up to us now…" said Celes.  
  
"Are we really up for such a huge job?" asked Lucia.  
  
"If I have to do this to continue protecting Celes…then I will do it!" said Locke.  
  
"Tis our duty…for the world… for Albrook…" said Frog as he drank the potion.  
  
"Frog is right... Something must be done about Agon, and if it is up to us... then we have to do it!" Patricia said as she picked up the potion and drank it, as did the other warriors, while Shadow watched them.  
  
"I don't believe this…" said Shadow.   
  
"I knew you weren't going to." said the Prophet. "Follow me outside, everyone, I will explain your magic and how to control it. Then maybe you will understand, Shadow."  
  
All the warriors had walked to the back area of the Prophet's house. There was a straight path that led in to the forest, but a brown wooden fence blocked the entire area. Shadow was the last one to enter the back area, and he broke away from the group to lean against a tree, with Interceptor always at his side.  
  
"Lucia and Cyrus, come stand by me." said the Prophet.  
  
After a small pause, Lucia and Cyrus did as he ordered and stood before him.   
  
"Both of you have been granted with the element of fire. The potion you drank should have taken its effects by dispelling the small barrier within you, but now you must try and channel this power. Lucia, I want you search for this power deep within you and channel it in to your hands."  
  
"O…ok…"  
  
She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, to search for this supposed power within her.   
  
"Hold both of your hands together, with both of your pointer fingers touching, and extending."  
  
Lucia did as the Prophet ordered, and struggled to find this power. She felt her body get tremendously hot as a power from within her started to pulsate in her body. In a flinch of pain, she let out a muffled scream, as a small ring of fire circulated through her arms and met at her pointer fingers tip, where it had turned in to a small fireball. The warriors looked at her in awe, as Shadow sat there glaring at it.  
  
"Amazing... Did... I do this?"   
  
"Yes, very well done Lucia. As long as you have control of the fireball, you will not be affected by it, but as you throw it at an object, you lose control of it and it can be as harmful to an opponent as well as to you. Cyrus, I want you to do the same as Lucia did, only once you feel that power within you, channel it from your hands in to your sword."  
  
"Alright…"  
  
Cyrus took out the Dragon Fang and gripped it tightly. He closed his eyes and stated to concentrate hard, to search for the power within him. After a few moments, Cyrus started to glow a dark red and held out his sword before him. A ring of fire surrounded his arms, but was quickly shifted to the metallic edge of the sword and encased it with fire, causing it to turn into the "fire sword".  
  
"Whoa… intense…."  
  
"Very well done, Cyrus. This is a very useful technique in case there is ever an impediment in your way, for this will easily melt away just around anything. Be fully aware of its power, and be careful when using it against another human, for the results can be very lethal. Keep in mind this will not be the only form of magic you can learn. Your magic will grow and evolve as you learn how to control it more. In order to diffuse your magic, just concentrate on bringing it back in to your being."  
  
They both closed their eyes and started focusing this new power. The magic disappeared back into their bodies, causing a bright flash. The warriors shielded their eyes, as Shadow still looked on without flinching. When the flash disappeared, Lucia had a small streak of red in her hair and her suit turned into a dark shade of red. Cyrus's armor and sword had turned red, with black lining surrounding it.  
  
"Whoa…awesome!" exclaimed Cyrus.  
  
"Hey… this is pretty cool. I feel like I've been totally remodeled." said Lucia  
  
"Magic takes presence in your being, inside and out, and it marks you with the element of life you posses, in your case, red for fire."  
  
The two walked over to where their friends were standing. They complimented them both for their new wardrobe and now possessing magic.  
  
"Frog and Patricia, step up please."  
  
They looked at each other and walked up to where Cyrus and Lucia were standing before.  
  
"Ironically Frog, both of you now possess the element of water. As I explained to Lucia and Cyrus, the potion has broken that barrier inside of you. Frog, hold the Masamune and channel your power into it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He did as he was told and held his sword before him. With his eyes closed, he struggled deep within him to find that hidden energy. After a few moments, he felt a sudden urge of energy rush through him and through his arms, as the sword began glowing blue. Unlike what happened to Cyrus, the sword kept its shape, only it was glowing blue.   
  
"Now Frog, make a quick slash at the tree."  
  
Frog did so and the blue aurora flew out of the Masamune and headed towards the tree in a crescent shaped beam. The beam cut straight through the tree, and then returned itself to the sword.  
  
"Nicely done, Frog. That beam mimicked the materials from your sword and made the water particles to copy the exact same structure as the metal, making it a very lethal projectile. Now Patricia, hold your arms out in front of you, then pull your hands away about five inches away from each other. Start focusing your power and put it in between your hands."  
  
"Alright…"   
  
Patricia closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She did this with caution, since she feared how it felt, and that it may have been a pain that she could not bear. After a few moments, she felt the rush go through her body then through her arms, where a small white light appeared. The light began to get bigger and turned into a small white ball of ice.  
  
"A ball of ice? What can this do?"  
  
"Aim it at that tree over there."  
  
She aimed it at the tree and the sphere was launched from her hand. The ball grew slightly larger, and then went straight through the tree, where it disappeared in the distance. The tree stood as if nothing happened, but then collapsed not too far from Shadow. He looked at the collapsed tree and stared at it coldly.  
  
"…"  
  
"Wow… that…that sphere did that?"  
  
"When the sphere is launched, it starts spinning very rapidly, causing the particles to split apart and form small razors. A very lethal attack."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Now diffuse the magic as Cyrus and Lucia did. Just concentrate."  
  
They nodded their heads and closed their eyes. After a few moments a light blue glow surrounded their bodies and created a flash, similar to Cyrus's and Lucia's, only blue. When the flash disappeared, Patricia's hair had small streaks of blue, and her tunic had become a dark shade of blue. Frog's gold plated armor had small linings of blue, and his cape had turned into a green-blue color  
  
"Wow… this be'th hard to believe…"  
  
"This is just… incredible…"  
  
They both walked towards their friends, now fortified with magic.  
  
"Celes and Locke, step up."  
  
They walked to where Patricia and Frog were standing.  
  
"Celes and Locke, you have been granted with the element of light. Unlike your friends, this element allows more versatility, but if you don't know how to use its power, then it's in vain. Celes, I want you to find that power within you and put it into your sword, only point it at the sky. Do not back out on what is happening, you will not be hurt by anything."  
  
"Prophet, if something happens to Celes, I swear…"  
  
"Nothing will happen to her, Locke. Trust me. I have been right about everything so far, haven't I?"  
  
Celes pointed her Moon Blade at the sky and began concentrating. A golden aura surrounded her, as a black cloud formed in the air. The Prophet backed away slightly, as did Locke, while the golden aura around Celes grew brighter. A thunder was heard in the air as a lightning bolt came down and struck Celes's sword. She stood there a bit in shock, as she saw her Moon Blade glowing gold.  
  
"See. That is called the Runic Blade. With it, you can absorb certain magic attacks, or if you decide to, send a shock through whatever it is touching. Also in time, you will be able to control the bolt that is produced from the sky and actually use it to increase your mobility."  
  
"This is…amazing…"  
  
"Now Locke, cross your daggers into an X position in front of you, and point them at the sun. Concentrate your power into them."  
  
He did as the Prophet said and started to concentrate. A glow that was similar to Celes's formed around him and then encased the daggers. The suns rays came down and touched the daggers, causing them to emit a strange green glow.   
  
"Locke, that is a technique called the "plasma daggers." They turn your daggers into blades made of pure energy. Also you can stab them into anything and make them explode, called 'plasma explosion.'"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Diffuse your magic, like your friends have. I don't think I need to repeat it for a third time."  
  
They both closed their eyes and started concentrating. A yellow flash appeared and once again, two warriors have been transformed. Locke's vest had gold lining over it, and Celes's hair had golden colored streaks, with gold linings over her clothes.  
  
"Hey… yellow isn't so bad" said Locke.  
  
"Wow…so…this is magic?" asked Celes.  
  
The two warriors walked to where the others were at, Shadow keeping an eye on them. He had yet to move since he had sat there.  
  
"So do you see now? Do you understand? Do you believe now, Shadow?" asked the Prophet.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I believe…what matters is if I care… which I don't."  
  
"After seeing all of this, you will still refuse your destiny?"  
  
"I am not drinking your potions, old man. I will not fall for your tricks as these people have."  
  
He stood up and walked back into the Prophet's house, and began walking through the front door. Patricia rushed in, followed by the rest of the warriors.  
  
"Shadow! Wait! Don't you see?" asked Patricia.  
  
"You are one of us…" said Cyrus. "You can't escape that!"  
  
"Well… he is and he isn't." said the Prophet as he walked in.  
  
"What do you mean?" responded Lucia.  
  
"He doesn't need the potion. Magic is in his being already… isn't that right, Shadow?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Wait… if he doesn't need the potion, then who is that one for?"  
  
"The final chosen one… there is one missing."  
  
"An eighth?" they asked.  
  
The Prophet picked up the vial and gave it to Lucia.  
  
"Why… why me?"  
  
"You will be the one to meet the final warrior."  
  
"So is there nothing else you need to tell us?" they asked.  
  
"I did my part already... My role in this was to tell you of your powers and what to do with them. Any decisions now are yours and yours alone. As much as it pains me to tell you, your journey will not be a happy one. In the event that the prophecy is fulfilled... One among you will perish along the way..."  
  
"Wh…what?" asked Celes.  
  
"One among you is going to lose your lives if you win..."  
  
These morbid words struck fear into their hearts and silenced them all. They stood there looking at the ground silently, yet having no effect on Shadow.  
  
"What do you mean by "in the event"?" asked Cyrus.  
  
"Prophecies are like a puzzle... All the pieces are there in front of you, and it is up to the person to complete them. It may turn out that a piece might be missing, or maybe the puzzle might not be finished at all. The prophecy states that when "victory is nigh, only the death of one will lead to victory." The enemy and the heroes have been placed into the light but... victory or defeat lies in your future decisions. That is all I am really able to say..."  
  
They exited his house and stepped outside. Shadow began to walk away, but saw Interceptor sitting down at Patricia's side. The six warriors looked at each other with fear in their eyes, and the Prophet's words still fresh in their minds. One among them would shortly perish, but do they actually have a chance to change it? 


	5. The Queen Strikes

Chapter 6: The Queen strikes  
  
After a week of gaining their magic, the six warriors sat on the grassy fields on the outskirts of town, sitting in a small quiet circle. Shadow laid back on one of the very few trees, not so far away from them.   
  
"So what do you guys think we should do?" asked Locke.  
  
"Well like the Prophet said… save the world…" replied Cyrus.  
  
"Yeah… I mean, all six of us have magic…and one against six… she wont stand a chance!" said Lucia.  
  
"Hey…" said Celes as she turned to look at Shadow, arms folded, and facing down with his eyes closed. "Shadow… what did the Prophet mean when he said you had Magic in your body already…?"  
  
"He is just a foolish old man… I have no idea what he was talking about…"  
  
"Then…If thou doth not believe him… why art thou here?" asked Frog.  
  
"It's not my fault that Interceptor has taking a liking to you…"  
  
The six warriors laughed as they looked at Interceptor, laying asleep in Patricia's lap.  
  
"And so how are we supposed to find the Queen?" asked Patricia.  
  
"We just wait till she shows up…" said Cyrus.  
  
The sky turned black and a wind began to blow. Interceptor woke up and raised his head. His ears perked up and he ran to Shadow's side, as he began growling silently.  
  
"What…what is going on?!" asked Patricia in a shaking voice.  
  
"Celes…you aren't doing this are you…?" asked Cyrus.  
  
"No…it isn't me…"   
  
A shrill and evil laughter filled the air as the clouds began parting. A blinding light flashed, as a dark-red haired woman came from the sky, wearing a long black dress and black laces over her hair. Interceptor began barking, as the Queen looked down and smiled. The six warriors stood, as Shadow laid against the tree, as before, not moving.  
  
"That foolish Prophet! Finally he has revealed the chosen ones! Now before I kill you all, I will spare your lives if you BOW BEFORE ME!!!"  
  
"Agon…" said Cyrus as he pulled out the Dragon Fang. "TIME TO PUT YOUR LIFE TO AN END!!"  
  
"You can't mess with a world and expect to get away with it!" said Lucia, unsheathing the Rainbow Edge.  
  
"Strength and honor…" said Frog as he pulled out the Masamune. "THINE TIME HAS COME, AGON!"  
  
"Destiny…this is our destiny!" said Celes as she brought out her Moon Blade.  
  
"I'll protect you Celes…" said Locke, pulling out the Mekki Maru. "With my life… I will protect you."  
  
"We are the chosen ones…" said Patricia, taking out the Valkyrie. "WE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES!!"  
  
Cyrus and Frog ran towards Agon, as Locke ran behind them and leaped over them. Celes, Patricia and Lucia held their weapons tight and began casting their magic. Locke came down from the air and slashed at Agon, but Agon strafed to the side and tripped him. She ran towards Cyrus, as she extended her right hand, and a white cane appeared. Cyrus leaped up and slashed down at Agon. She blocked with her cane, pushed him back, and jabbed him in the stomach with it, as he collapsed. Frog came From behind, making a slash at her side. Agon quickly dropped to the ground, and struck Frog's legs with the Cane, causing him to fall. Celes, Patricia and Lucia released their charged magic at Agon, hitting her, but causing no effect. They readied their weapons and charged forward towards Agon. Agon's arms and legs began glowing red, as she leaped forward, towards the three warriors. She struck Lucia's stomachs twice with the cane, elbowed her back, causing her to drop down. Patricia armed her Valkyrie and aimed it at Agon, releasing five arrows. Agon turned the arrows into five small fireballs, put them together, and ran towards Celes. Celes slashed at her with her blade, but missed, then Agon jumped behind her, and released the fireball behind her, causing her to collapse. Patricia armed her Valkyrie again and aimed, but Agon appeared in front of her, kicked her stomach two times, then a third with her cane, causing her to drop her weapon and fall down. She turned around and saw a blue beam heading towards her. She grabbed it, and diffused the beam, as she looked down and saw Frog. Locke began charging his daggers, as Frog leaped up and slashed at Agon. She grabbed the sword by its edge and looked at Frog.  
  
"Give up little Froggy…"  
  
She placed her hand in front of him and released a giant fire blast, causing him to fly down and hit Locke, as they both collapsed. Her hand started to glow, as she was about to release a large magic attack upon the fallen warriors. She was hit in the back by a small water blast. She looked and saw Patricia. In a blink on an eye, Agon appeared in front of Patricia, and punched her in the stomach, full force.  
  
"And for that little act of heroism…" Agon said as she began floating in the air, and body was glowing red. "I'll dispose of you first!"  
  
Agon extended her arm, facing Patricia, as the glow starting forming in her hand, as it became fire and started forming into a fire pillar. Patricia looked up weakly and saw it. Tears began forming in her eyes as she knew what was about to happen to her. She knew she would be the one to die. The pillar almost flew out of Agon's hand. Agon turned her head and saw Shadow standing there, not moving, in the same position he was in before.  
  
"Aren't you going to try and play hero?" asked Agon. "Aren't you going to stop me and save your friends?"  
  
"Who ever said they were my friends?" he responded.  
  
"Wise choice, fool."  
  
Shadow remained still, with his eyes closed, as Patricia laid there, unable to move.  
  
"Lucia…Frog…Cyrus…" she said silently, with tears streaming down her face, unable to say it any louder, as fear had silenced her voice. "I'll…miss you…"  
  
"NOW YOU DIE!!!!"   
  
Tears continually fell from the warriors face, as Agon released the gigantic fire pillar at Patricia. She closed her eyes, ready for her fate. She saw the light, and felt the heat of the pillar getting closer. As she opened her eyes, the light was being blocked by something. She looked up and saw Shadow standing in front of her.   
  
"S…Shadow…"  
  
He released a large ice blast at the fire pillar, leaped up and smashed it. Agon unaware of this, she turned to look, and saw a fireball heading towards her. Almost getting burned, she stepped out of the way in time, and looked to see who it was. As she turned her head, Shadow appeared in front of her, and struck the side of her face with most of his strength, causing her to crash towards the ground, leaving a small crater. She stood up weakly, as she was struck by a fireball, then as she tried to step up again, Shadow's sword went through her back, through her stomach, and hit the ground. Agon seemed to have disappeared, as Shadow came down and pulled his sword from the ground, no blood was on it. He looked up and saw Agon floating there.  
  
"You caught me by surprise…it wont happen again… next time… I will get you AND all of your friends." Said Agon as she laughed maniacally and floated into the air, disappearing into the darkness from where she appeared.  
  
Shadow stood there, as rain started falling from the sky. He walked towards Patricia and looked down at her.  
  
"S…Shadow…T…thank you…"  
  
She laid her head down and lost consciousness, as the rest of the warriors had too. Shadow stood there, looking at the six fallen warriors, as he looked up at the dark sky, feeling the rain drops upon his black armor. 


	6. Different Roads

Chapter 7: Different Roads  
  
Patricia slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a soft bed, and she began wondering where she was. She looked to the right, and there were two beds, where Lucia and Celes were laying asleep. She looked across from her and noticed 3 beds opposite them, where Frog, Cyrus, and Locke were resting.  
  
"Could it have been… a dream?" she asked herself.  
  
She stood up and walked outside, walking through the long hallway. As she passed two doors, she noticed a woman behind a desk.  
  
"Ah… finally… one of you has gotten up." Said the woman.  
  
"Where…where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are in Albrook Inn." The woman responded.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Wow, you must have been out pretty bad. A lightning bolt hit around the area where you and your friends where at."  
  
"Lightning?"  
  
"Yes…people reported hearing loud crashes and flashes in the fields, right when it started raining. It's a miracle your hero wasn't hurt! Otherwise, you may not have survived."  
  
"H…Hero?"  
  
"That man sitting outside on the rock… with his dog."  
  
Patricia walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing Shadow sitting there, Interceptor sitting at his side.  
  
"Shadow…"  
  
"Shadow? Is that his name?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, when he got here, he was holding only you in his arms. I wondered what had happened, and he came here and ordered the largest room in here. He went in there and put you into a bed. Since there were only two beds in the room, he put the other four beds in there from the other rooms. She rushed outside and brought two more women, and set them on the beds. Then he rushed out again, and brought back two men, and an over grown frog, and put them into bed. He came to me, paid for everything, and walked outside, and sat down on that rock... and as you saw, he hasn't moved since. He has been still for near ten hours!"  
  
Patricia stepped outside, barefooted, and walked on the wet paved walkway, in her clothes that were under her armor. She walked towards him, and sat besides him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Couldn't let you die there..."  
  
"Me or all of us?"  
  
"All of you."  
  
She smiled as she rested her head on his arm.  
  
"…"  
  
"So… you can use magic too or was I just dreaming that?"  
  
"No…I have been able to. I have been since I was young…for as long as I can remember."  
  
"But... I thought you said you couldn't use magic."  
  
"I never said that. All I said was that the Prophet was a fool, and that I didn't understand what he said... I never said I couldn't use it."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"It isn't something to be proud of..."  
  
"Well…thank you for saving me, Shadow…"  
  
She lifted her head from his shoulder, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, one of the only parts that showed on account of the mask he wore. He pulled away and stood up.  
  
"Wake the others and go to the eating house over there. We will discuss future battle plans. Interceptor, come."  
  
Shadow walked off, as Interceptor followed. Patricia looked at him walking off, and momentarily closed her eyes. She went back into the Inn to check on the warriors. As she entered the room, she saw the warriors waking up.  
  
"Ooohhh god, I feel like crap." Muttered Locke.  
  
"I feel like I've been kicked around like a rock…" said Lucia.  
  
"Ow… me too." Said Frog.  
  
"Every bone… in my body aches…" said Celes.  
  
"Agh... I had a nightmare. I dreamt that the queen attacked us, and she pounded us all to the ground, then Shadow turned into super guy or something and saved us." Said Cyrus.  
  
"It wasn't a dream guys…look around you. We're in Albrook Inn…"  
  
The tired warriors looked around.  
  
"She's right…" said Lucia.  
  
"How'd we get here?!" they asked.  
  
"Shadow carried us here…"  
  
"SHADOW!?!" exclaimed Cyrus. "You've got to be joking…"  
  
"He saved my life… you all saw… he used magic… and he pounded Agon too…"  
  
"I guess… your right…" said Celes.  
  
"It's still too hard to believe... I mean... why...?" Said Locke.  
  
"Hey…maybe Shadow turned into the White Knight!"  
  
Everyone laughed except Patricia, as she had a puzzling look on her face.  
  
"White Knight?" she asked.  
  
"Oh it's a stupid legend around here. Supposedly, a knight becomes one with the earth, and saves the world from evil." Said Celes.  
  
"Yeah… it's kinda weird." Said Lucia.  
  
"Oh…well… anyways… Shadow told us to get our things ready, and to meet him at the eating house."  
  
"Alright then. Let's go." said Cyrus, in a reluctant tone.  
  
The warriors cleaned up, put on their armor, attached their weapons and stood outside the Inn. They saw Interceptor walk up to them, woof, and walked off.  
  
"Guess we should follow him…" said Frog.  
  
They followed Interceptor to their destination, where Shadow had told them to meet, as they all were wondering about him.  
  
"Why do you think he wants to meet up with us?" asked Lucia.  
  
"I don't know. He DID save our lives…" responded Patricia.  
  
"Maybe he is going to take off his mask!" joked Frog.  
  
"Yeah, and reveal that HE is actually the Queen!" Cyrus finished.  
  
Cyrus and Frog laughed out, as the other warriors looked at them strangely.  
  
"You guys are just angry that single handedly, he took care of Agon." Said Locke.  
  
"Yeah…" said Patricia.  
  
"I think there might be more to Shadow then we see." said Celes.  
  
"I think so too…" said Lucia.  
  
"Maybe… When Shadow saved me…before I went unconscious… I looked into his eyes…that cold stare he had… it wasn't there anymore. But...He seemed so…alone."  
  
"Sounds like you have a thing for him…" said Lucia jokingly.  
  
"Nah…" Patricia responded, as she blushed a bit. "It's just that… Im curious as to… why would he save us…"  
  
"If he didn't care…" said Frog.  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
As they approached the large out of place house, a rather tall blue haired woman stepped up in front of Lucia.  
  
"Hello!" she said in a rather high-pitched voice. "Which one of you is Cyrus?"  
  
Cyrus stepped up from behind Lucia, and stood in front of her.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"We have your reservation! Follow me please!" she said as she walked to the side of building.  
  
"Reservation?" they asked.  
  
They followed her into a large table on the side of the eating house. It was an outside room that showed the forest. She led them to a table with bread rolls, shrimp, lobster, roasted pig, and many other delicacies that King's only eat once in a while. They sat down and noticed Shadow leaning on a pillar, Interceptor, as always, at his side.  
  
"Whoah! Shadow…is this for us?" asked Locke, practically drooling.  
  
"Yes…" he responded.  
  
The warriors began eating all they could, for their bodies needed energy. They had not eaten since their fight with Agon.  
  
"So…" said Frog with his mouth full. "Why dids't thou want to meet'eth us here."  
  
Shadow stood up and looked at all of them.  
  
"As you know…all of you together could not stop Agon." he said. "I merely scratched her when I attacked her…"  
  
The warriors put their food down and began to listen.  
  
"If all of us attack her now…we will die." He continued. "I suggest all of you leave this town to go and train. If you decide to leave, you must leave individually, your magic will only improve if you do this in a solitary manner. If you decide to leave, be back in one year, that's three hundred and sixty five sunrises and sunsets. When you come back, we will form a plan to attack her. That is… IF you decide to come back. The decision is up to you, but if you want to stay weak and die... then that is your decision to make..."  
  
Shadow turned away and began walking off, away from them to heed his own words, Interceptor walking alongside behind him. The warriors looked at themselves and then continued eating.  
  
"So…do you guys think we should do that…?" asked Cyrus.  
  
"I think we should…he has been right about everything…and he saved us…" said Lucia.  
  
"Me too…" said Patricia. "If we don't…Agon will win… and we can't let her…"  
  
"Yeah…" whispered Celes.  
  
"So finally…after the seven warriors get together…they must separate?" asked Locke.  
  
"I guess so…" said Frog. "For our own good."  
  
"So remember guys… in one year." Said Cyrus.  
  
So the warriors said their goodbyes, for it is time for them to train, so they can reach their full potential, and put an end to the evil that is Agon. 


	7. The Training Route

Chapter 8: Training  
  
After departing from the warriors, the Vagabond Knight and Interceptor took their own path and headed deep into the forest. Not caring about the path ahead of them, they continued walking, through anything and everything that came in their way. As the day sun was blanketed by the stars of the night, the two had come upon a small village. They turned to their sides, and saw very few people walking around.  
  
"Such a desolate place…"  
  
Interceptor nodded his head in agreement, but as they walked into the village, and noticed a small gathering of people near an angel statue, they approached it. Getting closer, they saw a blonde, blue eyed man in red armor, holding a sword and standing victoriously, as he stood over a fallen man, with a nasty cut over his arm, and the crowd clapped and marveled at this man.  
  
"Is there not another man who believes he can stop me?" he boasted.  
  
Interceptor slightly nudged Shadow's leg with his nose, telling him to fight. Shadow stepped through the crowd, and stood in front of him, as the blonde haired man stayed focused on him.  
  
"Another man who thinks he can take me on…"  
  
"…"  
  
"The silent type eh? What makes you think you're any different from the man they just dragged out of here?"  
  
"I will be the one standing after this…"  
  
"Hm…such confidence. Tell me something, what is your name?"  
  
"Shadow."  
  
"The…The Vagabond Knight?!"  
  
"Heh…My reputation precedes me…"  
  
"All my life I awaited for a challenge worthy of me… then I heard of a tale… a tale of a man…no… this thing was to heartless and cold to be a man. This thing that was a master swordsman, and killed anyone who even looked at him the wrong way… And now, here you stand before me…"  
  
"…"  
  
"My name is Clyde…"  
  
"I didn't ask for it…"  
  
"Just thought you should know the name of the person who is taking you down!!"  
  
Lunging forward with all his strength, Clyde slashed his sword, as it came down at Shadow's side, missing him by half an inch.  
  
"Don't let all those victories get to your head…"  
  
Shadow ducked down, and jabbed Clyde's stomach with his sword's handle. He gasped out for air, and then Shadow ducked, kicked the back of his legs, and caused him to collapse. Clyde opened his eyes slightly, and then twitched his head to the side, as Shadow's sword came down, causing a small hole where his head was. Clyde looked into Shadow's eyes, and saw the nothingness. Saw the cold and bitterness inside of him. Clyde kicked Shadow's side, and jumped up with his sword in his hand. He slashed his sword ferociously at Shadow, struggling to break through his parries. As their swords clashed, a spark emerged from both swords, as Clyde was thrown back, kicked in the stomach, and thrown to the ground, hitting it with his back. He lifted his head, but his jaw was kicked by Shadow, then his sword was held at his throat. A simple thrust would have killed him instantly.  
  
"Finish….it…" muttered Clyde as his teeth were covered in blood.  
  
"Underestimating your enemy in battle is the worst thing you can do. Keep up at your pace, and your own boastfulness will lead to your demise…"  
  
Shadow pulled away his sword, and turned his back, and walked through the crowd, as they parted in two to make way for this Vagabond Knight. Interceptor woofed then ran to his master's side.   
  
"You know Interceptor…I think I'll train here for a while…"  
  
The moon shined upon them both, as if they were part of the stars in the sky. Shadow climbed the roof of a dilapidated house, not caring whether the roof would cave in, taking him with it. Interceptor whined slightly, not being able to jump up next to him, as his ears perked up and began running into the forest.  
"Interceptor…?"  
  
After breaking away from the other group, Cyrus left Albrook heading west for a town called Dorter, known for its excellent armaments. At mid day, he had reached the town, and saw what he heard was true. It was a very busy town, people moving left and right, and the famed colloseum visible from the outskirts of town, only not noticeable to Cyrus, for his eyes were focused on weapons. He entered the shops, and looked around, seeing weapons shops galore, sword smiths, and all sorts of gauntlets and accessories any knight would need.  
  
"Sweet mother… I'm in heaven…"   
  
Like a child surrounded by candy, Cyrus's eyes hardly blinked, staring at all the weapons and accessories, not knowing which ones to buy. Too distracted by the items, he accidentally bumped into an old man, knocking him down to the ground. The old man began shaking, and twitching, as if he were being shocked.  
  
"I'M SORRY SIR! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!!" he cried out.  
  
"Hurt you…?" asked Cyrus, with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would I hurt you?"  
  
"You aren't one of those barbarians from the coliseums?"  
  
"Coliseum?" questioned the knight, extended his hand and lifting the old man up form the ground.  
  
"Yes. Right there, that huge monument." responded the old man, pointing at the large stone arena. "That is where there are daily tournaments. It only lasts a couple of weeks, but we always have newcomers from places all over the world. I thought you were one of them, by your armor and sword…"  
  
"Well, I'm not now in the coliseum, but I am joining… are there any prizes?"  
  
"Of course! If you win a certain amount of times, you can choose any weapon from any store, for free! But beware if you enter, the strongest warriors from all over the world enter the tournament."  
  
"Thank you for the information, sir."  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
The old man continued on his way, and Cyrus headed for the arena. After signing up for it, he was scheduled in three days. Patiently, he waited, just browsing the town, to know what shops interested him most. Finally, it was time for his fight, as he stood behind wooden doors, which would lead to the arena. He peered from the window, and saw the stadium, and the thousands of people waiting to see a fight. A man was seen in the middle of the arena, and the crowd was silenced.  
  
"IN THE LEFT CORNER!" he announced. "A KNIGHT FROM ALBROOK, USING HIS SWORD, THE 'DRAGON FANG', AND FIRST YEAR IN THE COLISEUM… GIVE IT UP FOR…. CYRUS!!!"  
  
The crowd rose up and applauded as Cyrus headed for the arena. Slightly blushing from their response, stepped on one side of the arena, and awaited his opponent.  
  
"IN THE RIGHT CORNER! A NINJA FROM THE TOWN OF TIRA! THIRD YEAR IN THE ARENA, GIVE IT UP FOR THE ASTOUNDING, THE BEAUTIFUL… ANGELA!!"  
  
A woman stepped out from the door, which was on the far right corner, and the crowd raised and boomed with applause, making Cyrus's seem like a whisper. The woman stepped into the arena, not so far across from Cyrus, wearing a purple Gi, similar to Lucia's, only it was purple, and exposed more of her body.  
  
"FIGHTERS MAY COMMENCE WHEN READY!" and with that said, the man quickly rushed away from them.  
  
"I never would have thought that my first opponent would be so cute…" complimented Cyrus, as he took out his sword.  
  
"Oh…You think I'm cute…?"  
  
"Nah... more like beautiful…"  
  
"Care to take a closer look…?"  
  
"Really…?"  
  
"Yes… WHEN YOUR ON THE FLOOR!"  
  
As quick as the wind, she rushed forward and kicked Cyrus's stomach, kicked his right ribs, then jumped off the floor, and gave him a quick kick in the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground.  
  
"Ahhh…your strength… I can feel it… all your hits are going through… my armor…" he said in pain, lifting himself forward.  
  
"Please… I expected more from a 'knight.' What a joke."  
  
He clasped his sword, and ran towards her, blocking all the pain, and focusing on his opponent. He swung his sword in a complete left to right, horizontal slash, as she repelled with her katana, then swung at his feet. Cyrus leaped up, placed one foot on her shoulder, then jumped behind her, and kicked her spine, causing her to fall, but she pushed herself, and with all he strength, kicked Cyrus's chest, as he just collapsed on the ground. Recovering as quick as he could, he stood and stared at her. The pain was too much for him to bear, and soon he would fall unconscious. With the last of his energy, he ran at her once again. Angela swung her katana vertically, but Cyrus side stepped quickly, and ran right past her. As she began to turn around, he lifted his sword, and with all his might, swung his sword and struck the back of her head, with the flat part of his sword, causing her to lose conscious, and fall over. The fight had ended.  
  
"AND CYRUS IS THE WINNER!!"  
  
The crowd once again applauded as the newcomer had won his battle. Cyrus limped over to where Angela was laying on the ground, as he bent over and helped her up slightly, as she began to open her eyes.  
  
"Nice…match…" she muttered.  
  
"Thanks…" he said, lifting her up and setting her on her feet.  
  
"I was too full of myself… I need to start training some more… I hope I see you again… Cyrus… "  
  
She walked back towards whence she came, to exit the coliseum and off to where she came from.. Cyrus looked at her walking away, as he turned and walked back to the inside of the coliseum to clean himself up, and prepare for his next match.  
  
After breaking away from the group, Frog was walking through the forest, following no path whatsoever. He decided to split away from the paved road, knowing the looks he would receive from people that would see him, an overgrown frog. Continuing in his path, he stepped on weak ground, and fell through an opening in the floor, and fell into a cave.  
"Ribbit…What… What be this…"  
  
He pulled out the Masamune, preparing himself incase anything would come out and attack him. Observing around him, he noticed that it was just a small room, with steps leading to the top. There were plenty of cobwebs on everything, meaning it has been abandoned for some time.  
  
"This be'th the perfect place… tis secluded from the outside, and enough room to practice my skill in swordplay."  
Frog had found his area to train, in perfect solitude.  
  
After breaking away from the group, Lucia headed east, towards a small village called 'Truce.' Walking down the sand covered road, from afar she saw a young woman running towards her, with her face buried in her hands. As Lucia approached her, she heard her crying.  
  
"Hey… is there something wrong?" Lucia asked.  
  
"What? No… No I'm not… I never will be… "  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE!?! YOUR JUST LIKE THEM!"  
"Like who?"  
  
"Them… The ones I ran away from…"  
  
"Where are you headed to right now…?"  
  
"I don't know… I'm so lost…"  
  
"Don't you have any friends…or family?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Lucia stared at the weapon at the woman's side, and was quick to ask about it.   
  
"That weapon… who gave it to you…?" Lucia asked.  
  
"A Sorcerer… he said it was called the Slasher… or something…"  
  
It had become clear who this woman was. She was one of the chosen ones, the one that she was to meet. A Blade Master made the Slasher; it was a very light, but strong katana, which was made of a very strange black metal.  
  
"Where are you heading to?" questioned Lucia once again.  
  
"I… don't know… I'm just running is all…"  
  
"Well… would you like to join me?"  
  
"Join… you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just traveling around looking for a place to train. I am meeting up with my friends in a year… I'm sure they would love to meet you."  
  
"I won't be bothering you…?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Th…thank you." Said the woman bowing her head softly. "My names Claribel."  
  
"Mine is Lucia. Nice to meet you."  
  
Claribel followed Lucia to her next destination, as Lucia planned a way to tell this woman of her fate.  
  
  
  
After breaking away from the group, Patricia took no road, but followed the side of the river. If hunger struck her, she would easily shoot an arrow through the water, striking down a fish. She kept walking for hours until the sun began to set, and she saw a cabin in the distance. Entering it, she looked around and saw a bed, and a fireplace, in a rather confined room, with a rug right at the entrance. Not noticing that the fireplace had already been lit, she leaped onto the bed and closed her eyes, for her walk had exhausted her. She slept soundly for hours, until her eyes opened, by the sound of someone opening the door. She readied her crossbow and prepared to release an arrow to the one trying to get in. The door opened, and an old man stepped into the cabin, as she released her arrow. Catching it, he moved his eyes over to the bed.  
  
"Who are you…? What are you doing in my house…?" he said.  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't realize someone was occupying this… I'm sorry…" she apologized, as she hopped out of the bed, readying to get out.  
  
"No no, its fine young lady…" he said. "Rest, its what beds are for. I'll let you stay for tonight and for as long as you want."  
  
"No, I couldn't intrude…"  
  
"It's fine… but on one condition. Are you any good with that crossbow?"  
  
"Me? Well…yes."  
  
"Maybe after your done resting, you can show me your skill. It's been long since I've met another archer. Where I came from, I was the greatest archer of all the land!"  
  
"Oh really? How about I show you my skills now?"  
  
"Very well, miss. I'll even teach you a thing or two."  
  
They both stepped out of the cabin, and Patricia followed him to his training grounds, where she will practice her archering skills.  
  
  
  
After breaking away from the group, Locke decided he would train in his grandfather's old shelter. He held the Mekki-Maru, and closed his eyes. He made two quick vertical slashes, spun around and slashed once more, dropped down to the ground and pierced through the tree. He jumped up and continued frantically slashing the daggers, until the tree was nothing but sawdust. He sat on a nearby rock, and looked up at the clear, blue sky.  
  
"I wonder how Celes is doing…"  
  
Standing up once again, he continued his massive training until it had gotten dark. He sat inside of the shelter, with his back against the wall, wondering about Celes and the others. Resting his body on the hammock in the shelter, he closed his eyes and lulled himself to sleep, preparing for the next days training. Not long after he had fallen asleep, a dog barking was heard running past him outside, as he opened his eyes. The next sound was of an explosion, as Locke hurried outside, and looked in the direction of Albrook, and saw a huge red light, as he ran towards it. As he had gotten closer, he saw the entire town in flames. Tears filled his eyes, as he fell to the ground on his knees, plunging the Mekki-Maru into the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed out. This was the sound of pain, anger, and knowing he was helpless, all in one. He knew he could do nothing.  
  
He looked up and saw Agon floating into the air laughing, as he began glowing yellow. He charged up all his anger, all of his pain, channeled it into his Mekki-Maru, and released an enormous blast in her direction, but by the time it reached, she had already disappeared. Dropping to his knees once again, he grabbed his head and was full of rage, for his town, his hometown, has been burned to the ground.  
  
  
  
After breaking away from the group, Celes decided to follow a path south of Albrook, to where the Amazoness's hideout was said to be in. She had heard that they were the best of all women fighters when it comes to strategy, and that is where she wanted to train. She reached the tall temple, and approached two guards.  
  
"Who are you?" they asked.  
  
"My name is Celes… I came here to improve my battling skills…"  
  
"These training grounds are for those with the will and strength to… do you think you're up to it?"  
  
The leader of the Amazoness's, Lise, came out and looked at Celes.  
  
"Let her enter… I can see into her soul… These training grounds will help you, but it's a long and hard road. Do you think you will be able to withstand it?"  
  
"Yes.." Celes nodded. "I am ready…"  
  
The Amazoness's let her into their temple, and her rough training is to soon begin under these fine warriors  
  
Shadow and the warriors have found their places to train in, but the question still remains. Will it be enough? Time is unpredictable, and no true fate can be told, but the prophecy is being fulfilled, and the victor cannot be seen. This fight will decide their lives, as well as the worlds. 


	8. A Lowered Barrier

Note: To prevent confusion, this takes place IN BETWEEN Chapter 7 and 8, RIGHT after the warriors separated. This explains a bit of the Prophet's background. The chapter wasnt in my original story, so it isn't that long, but the Prophet needed an explanation. Enjoy :D.  
  
  
Chapter 9: A Lowered Barrier  
  
Staring out of the window in his home, the Prophet looked onto the six warriors from afar, and was curious what he would do after Shadow had left. They wore sad faces, as they each headed in their own different direction, away from each other. The Prophet knew what Shadow had told them, and they decided to do it.  
  
  
"Shadow… what is his purpose…" the Prophet wondered.   
  
He sat on his chair, and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, attempting to see what the future holds. A blinding flash flickered before him, as his entire body began to feel an enormous amount of heat. Quickly, he opened his eyes, and had sweat all over his body.  
  
"What is… the meaning of this… "  
  
Pacing around impatiently, thoughts circling in his mind, the Prophet wondered what this vision meant. What did this mean to the fate of the warriors? The Prophet looked out of his window, and had realized the sun had set. He rested himself on his bed, and attempted to sleep, still feeling the heat upon his frail, old body.   
  
  
"Mommy!" cried out a girl outside, pointing at the sky. "Look at the star! It's glowing!"  
  
The mother looked up, and a thunderbolt struck the prophets house, setting it on fire. The woman quickly grabbed her child and fled from the flames. A rain of thunderbolts fell from the heavens, striking every house in the entire town, as people ran for their lives. The Prophet awoke, noticing the red flames, and quickly ran past them. The calm town was glowing a dark red, as everything within it had been ignited with flames. The Prophet turned to his left, and noticed a small gathering of people, surrounded by huge red flames.  
  
"PROPHET!" they cried out. "PLEASE, HELP US!!"  
  
The Prophet rushed as fast as he could, hearing the cries of them, both from the children and elders. A huge wave of fire fell over the people, and each of their bodies burst into flames. They ran around in pain, as an explosion came from above, killing them, and turning them into ashes. The Prophet looked up and saw Agon, her cane extended over the remnants of the townspeople.  
  
"Where are you saviors now, Prophet?" she asked in an evil chuckle. "WHERE ARE THEY!!?"  
  
She launched an enormous wave of fire towards him, but he jumped behind a house, away from her sight.  
  
"Your lucky I let you live this long, Prophet…"  
  
"You had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"What, do you think you escaped from my castle that easily? You were under my control. I grew bored with your babbling! Always warning me of such insignificant things! I had no use for you anymore!"  
  
"I'm not your slave anymore, Agon! You will be stopped! Mark my words, you will be destroyed!!"  
  
"SILENCE!!"  
  
Another blast came from her hand, destroying the house that hid him, causing him to fall under the remnants of it, unable to move. Agon was still unable to see him, as she searched around, looking for the Prophets Body. The Prophet heard the woofing of a black dog, as Interceptor appeared before him.  
  
"Interceptor…"  
  
The small dog attempted to pull the old man from under the pile of wood, but wasn't able to. The Prophet stared at Interceptor, as he ripped a large piece from his white robe, and doused his finger in soot, and began to write something. Then, he gave it to the dog, and wrapped it around his collar.  
  
"Go Interceptor… GO!!"  
  
The black dog let out a small whimper, then obeyed, as he quickly rushed back, towards his master. The Prophet looked up into the sky and saw Agon floating there.  
  
"PROPHET!" she yelled out. "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! AND KNOW THIS! YOUR WARRIORS WILL DIE AT MY HANDS! I ONLY WISH YOU WOULD BE ALIVE TO SEE IT!!"  
  
She raised her hand, forming a large ball of fire, and then launched it at the center of town. The Prophet kept his eyes on Agon, seeing her float towards the red sky, and disappear. He saw a large Yellow Beam fly past the area where Agon was, as the ball made impact with Albrook. It caused a massive explosion, causing everything to collapse, and ignite on fire. The moon was high, as it shun upon the remnants of the shattered town, and the corpses within it. Albrook was no more. 


	9. Together Once Again

Chapter 10: Together Once Again  
  
After a long and hard year of training, Cyrus made his way back towards the path of Albrook. His armor, new and polished, was a darker silver, with the same insignia on his chest plate, now wearing a chain, which held 3 'V' medals, which he had won at the Coliseum. The expression on his face was full of pride, and excitement, since it would be the first time he would see his friends in a long while. Nearing Albrook, he saw what little remained of it, which was nothing but pile of rubble on top of each other. Not believing what he saw, he ran towards what used to be the entrance, and that's when he knew. It was all clear now, that Albrook was no more.  
  
"Agon…she… she did this…" he said, balling his fist in anger. He bowed his head slowly, and began breathing hard. The anger wiped away when he heard faint crying from within the town. "Someone must still be alive!"  
  
With that, he ran towards the sound, and began looking for what created it. Not far after he had searched around his burned down home, he saw a woman with a white cape laying down on her knees, holding something in her lap. Slowly, Cyrus approached her, trying to see who it was. The woman heard his footsteps, and slowly turned around, revealing her pale, saddened face.  
  
"C…Cyrus?" she said. "Is that really you…?"  
  
"Yes, Celes… it's me…"  
  
She smiled softly, as she set down an injured dog, and ran into his arms. Cyrus embraced her warmly and smiled.  
  
"Cyrus… I've missed you so much…" she said. "I didn't think anyone would come back…"  
  
"Well, I'm here." He responded. "Is that… Interceptor…?"  
  
She nodded her head softly as they both neared him.  
  
"What happened to him…?"  
  
"I found him lying underneath a pile of rubble… he stayed alive because of the scattered food that was left from the eating house…"  
  
Interceptor let out a small whimper, as Celes picked him up. Breathing slowly, he licked Celes's hand, and let out three faint sounds, then closed his eyes, dead. She buried her face in her hands, as Cyrus put his arm around her, in an attempt to offer some comfort. Cyrus looked down at the dog's body, and noticed something wrapped around Interceptors collar. He pulled it out, and opened it, which revealed the Prophet's last words.  
  
  
"Mourn not for us. Fight together, strongly, and wisely. Take care…"  
  
  
Celes looked at it, as Cyrus put the note in his pocket.  
  
"Agon…" he said. "She will pay for this… with her life…"  
  
"Let's just go wait for the others outside… I can't stand to see Albrook like this…"  
  
They both stepped outside of the walls of their torn down home, to await their friends. They sat down under a tree, where they were first attacked by Agon, and they talked about the way they trained. A bush near Celes began rustling, as Cyrus pulled out his sword. A faint croaking was heard, as Frog came out and leaped towards Celes, causing her to shriek.  
  
"Glenn!?"   
  
"Yes… tis me Sir Cyrus…"  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Sorry lass… felt like I needed a laugh, after seeing Albrook…"  
  
"Don't worry, Glenn. We will get her…"  
  
"I hope'th so, Cyrus…"  
  
A sound of footsteps climbing a large pile in Albrook was heard. They turned their heads and saw the silhouette of a woman from the top of it. She froze a path downwards, and slid down, then ran near Cyrus and the others. It was Patricia.  
"Hey guys!" she said with a smile, as she hugged them all. "I've missed you all so much!"  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Patricia." Said Cyrus. "I see you've perfected your Magic Technique."  
  
"Not really perfected…" she said, as she made an icicle in her hand. "Just got better at it."  
  
"Doesn't seeing Albrook like this make you the least bit angry or sad, Patricia…?" asked Celes.  
  
"Not really… You have to learn to let these things go. Anger only blocks your thoughts and robs you of your skill."  
  
From afar, they had noticed two women heading towards Albrook. They had recognized Lucia, but not the woman next to her. The four warriors approached them, as they saw the disturbed face on Lucia.  
  
"GUYS! ALBROOK! WHAT HAPPENED!?.."  
  
"Agon…" said Cyrus as he handed Lucia the Prophets note.   
  
The other warriors also read it, as they all knew that what had happened was out of their reach, and there was nothing they could do.  
  
"She won't get away with this…" said Lucia. "We can't let her…"  
  
"We shouldn't have left…" whispered Celes. "Maybe we could have helped… this didn't have to happen…"  
  
"It had to…" said a voice. "If we wouldn't have left, Agon would have gotten us to…"  
  
The warriors looked around, and began searching for who was talking, but saw no one.  
  
"Who said that…?" they asked.  
  
"Locke…" he responded. "Or have you forgotten me already?"  
  
He leaped down from a tree, and crouched down slightly, as he stood up. Celes embraced him, and didn't let him go.  
  
"I've missed you Locke…"  
  
"I've missed you too, Celes… it's been a hard year…"  
  
"For all of us, Locke…" added Lucia.  
  
"Hm…Lucia, mind introducing your friend?" asked Locke.  
  
"Oh! Guys, this is the eighth that the prophet spoke of. I gave her the potion, and I taught her to use her magic. She has been my training partner."  
  
"Hi… My names Claribel…"  
  
"The names Locke."  
  
"Frog here."  
  
"I'm Celes."  
  
"Patricia."  
  
"And I'm YOURS!" said Cyrus, as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever…"  
Lucia knocked him to the ground, as he laid there with his eyes open, staring at the sky.  
"That's Cyrus, right?"  
  
"Yeah." giggled Lucia. "That's him."  
  
They all laughed out a bit, forgetting about Albrook. Patricia drifted her attention towards the forest, and saw someone in it.  
  
"Do you guys see that?" she asked as she pointed towards the forest.  
  
"There's someone in the there." Said Celes.  
  
"Well, let's go check it out!" said Cyrus.  
  
Slowly, the seven warriors entered the forest, and quickly came upon an opening, with a small pond in the middle, and Shadow standing in front of it. They paused slightly as the warriors looked at him, as he looked at them with a cold stare. Lucia stepped up from behind the group, and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey Shadow…" she said. "It's been a while…"  
  
"Did…you see Albrook?" questioned Celes.  
  
"…Yes…"  
  
"And Interceptor?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!?!"  
"Nothing lasts forever… expect loss when you gain something…It's as simple as that."  
  
"You're as cold blooded as you were back then, Shadow."  
  
"Is thine heart as black as thy tongue!?!"  
  
"My presence is disturbing things… I'll just leave you now…"  
  
He turned and began walking away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see it was Patricia.  
  
"Shadow… don't go…"  
  
"Let him leave, Patricia." Said Locke.   
  
"He doesn't care anyways…" muttered Cyrus.   
  
"No!" she said to them. "We owe him our lives, guys! How can you insult him like this after he saved us!?!"  
"…"  
  
"I don't need or want your pity…" said Shadow.  
  
"It isn't pity, Shadow…" responded Patricia. "Its our thanks."  
  
After keeping her eyes on him since she saw him, Claribel finally spoke.  
  
"You…you're the one that destroyed the Atma Weapon back in Gilden…aren't you?"  
  
"…The Atma weapon was a fierce opponent… I had to put it out of its misery…"  
  
"Well if we are going to attack'eth Agon, we should do it with haste… tis no telling what her next target is…"  
  
"Her castle is hidden in the forest… it is undetectable from afar because she uses Magic to camouflage it…" said Locke. "If we look for it, I'm pretty sure we'll find it."  
  
"We also need a leader…" said Patricia. "To guide us through the Forest."  
  
"That's brave, strong, and knows his way around the woods!" Cyrus said, with a sound of pride in his voice. "And of course, its m…"  
  
"Shadow…?" questioned Lucia. "Will you be our leader?  
  
Feeling a bit of embarrassment, Cyrus lowered his head, as Shadow had a rather confused face behind his mask.  
  
"Fine…"  
  
And so, the seven warriors followed their leader into the forest, in search of vengeance, to bring justice to a dark queen, and to bring peace to the world. 


	10. Night Under the Stars

Chapter 11: Night Under the Stars  
  
The warriors had been searching for days, led by Shadow, covering almost all parts of the forest. Occasionally if they came upon a river, or stream, they drank to quench their thirsts, or caught some fish to eat, but it was hardly considered a meal. After a few more days of searching, they saw past a clearing in the forest, and saw the entrance to her castle. The warriors stood there, hungry, tired, and cold, continuously staring at the entrance from afar.  
  
"It's time!" said Cyrus. "Let's go!"  
  
"No…" Celes said in a low, raspy voice. "I'm too tired… we've been searching for days without any sleep… we can't go in like this…."  
  
"Sleeping here on the cold floor won't do us any good…" responded Lucia.  
  
"Well, we we're given Magic…" said Cyrus, glowing a dark red. "We have to use it for survival!"  
  
His body became engulfed in flames, and lifted up about three inches from the ground. Cyrus's flame covered body crashed through the bottom of some large trees, as they began to topple over. Patricia launched beams of ice under the trees to hold them in place, as Locke and Celes created bolts of lightning to fall down the sides of the trees, to burn off all leaves and branches. Placing her hand over her katana, Lucia waited till the blade was red, and then jumped up into the air, swinging her katana multiple times, sending waves of fire after every swing. She landed on the ground, as the large trees fell down as large amount of logs. The logs became entrapped in a large bubble, as Frog slowly made them come to the ground, arranging them on the ground neatly. Lucia and Cyrus gathered a pile of rocks and set fire to them, mixing in some tree sap, to create a strong adhesive. Claribel created a gust of wind to move all of the logs in position of a shelter. The warrior's put the logs together, and stuck them together with the adhesive, and had created a very strong and sturdy cabin, with beds made of grass, branches, and flower petals.  
  
"Heh… wow. We finished a ten day job in fifteen minutes…" said Locke.  
  
"With the lack of food and shelter… that minimal amount of magic took a lot out of me…" said Frog.  
  
"Oh… I should mention…" said Cyrus. "There wasn't enough wood to create a total amount of eight beds, so to clear up everything, Claribel's sleeping with me!"  
  
"It will take a lot more then that to get me in bed!" she responded. "I'm sleeping on the floor!"  
  
The sun had began to set, as Shadow leaned against a tree, close to the seven warriors, who sat in a circle, huddled close to a fire, where some fish and boar had been cooking, which Frog had hunted for. After all of them, even Shadow, had eaten, they remained where they were, as the seven warriors looked at each other.  
  
"Why isn't Shadow sitting with us?" questioned Claribel.  
  
"Tis the way he is…hasn't changed since the last time we hath been like this…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"…" Shadow remained silent and still.  
  
"This may be our last meal together…" said Lucia, staring at the fire. "Why should we waste it bothering Shadow about how he acts?"  
  
"Speak'eth not like that, Lucia…. Tis better to keep a calm mind, then a panicked one…"  
  
"Agh... that food isn't setting right..." said Locke.  
  
"Told you not to eat those mushrooms!" responded Cyrus.  
  
"Well… just in case what Lucia says is right… I'm glad to have met all of you….yes, even you Cyrus…."  
  
"Yeah…" whispered Patricia. "But… We'll win… I know we will…"  
  
"So… we're all a team now?" asked Locke.  
  
"No." answered Celes. "We're friends."  
  
"Aren't you going to say SOMETHING, Shadow?" asked Cyrus.  
  
"…Fate will run its course. No prophesy or prediction can tell what we are about to face… we are all responsible for our own fate and destiny…"  
  
"… That's deep, Shadow." he responded.  
  
"We should rest now…" said Locke. "May the heavens watch over us and protect us, through the night, and through tomorrow…"  
The seven warriors entered the cabin, followed by Shadow. After a small argument, Shadow gave up his bed and decided to sleep on the floor. They all slept warmly, as the night seemed to go by slowly, to give the warriors the rest they would need. In the middle of the night, Claribel had woken up and slowly walked out of the Cabin. Frog, waking up by the sounds she had made, followed her outside. She leaned against a large rock, and stared up at the sky, wearing a cloth around her as a blanket. Frog slowly approached her, for her face troubled him.  
  
"Something troubling thee, Claribel?"  
  
"No… I'm fine…Just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Seems to be more to it then that…"  
  
"Can you just leave me alone?!"  
  
"Tis hard when one of my friends seem to bee in a troubled state of mind…"  
  
"Why don't you just go eat some flies, or something!?"  
  
"Gr… Fine!" Frog silently yelled, to not wake the others. "I try'eth to find what be wrong with thee, and unlike Cyrus, I do not want thine affection!"  
  
Angrily, he turned away from her and headed back towards the cabin.  
  
"Wait… Frog… I'm sorry… I…."  
  
"What is it, Claribel?"  
  
"I… I was born into Agon's army…for the longest that I can remember, I was working for her…I was used… like a robot…"  
  
"I see…"  
  
"I just feel so empty inside… When I met up with Lucia… I thought that maybe if I went with her… I could go out…. See the world, and maybe find someone one… and experience… love…"  
  
"Ah… It's a feeling I know all too well… Claribel, worry not… thou will find someone… tis a matter of waiting… so just give it time… that's all I can really say…"  
  
Slowly, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, Claribel."  
  
Lowering his head slightly, he walked back to the cabin and entered it. Claribel stood outside, looking up at the black sky, with the moon nowhere in sight.  
  
"…But… I want to feel love NOW…"  
  
She turned slowly and saw Shadow standing there, looking at her.  
  
"Felt like sleeping under the stars…"  
  
"Shadow…? Did you hear what me and Frog were…"  
  
"I didn't mean to over hear anything…"  
  
"Can I ask you something…?"  
  
"I know nothing of these feelings that all of you possess… I can not help you, and I have no answers…"  
  
"Fine… I see…"  
  
In a rather depressed mood, Claribel headed towards the cabin and opened the door.  
"Claribel…?"  
  
  
"…What?"  
  
"In this world are many like me… who have killed off all their feelings and emotions… don't forget that."  
"…?"  
  
She went into the cabin and laid down on her bed. Shadow sat down on the ground and looked up into the sky, his eyes focused on the darkness of it. After a while, Locke ran outside of the cabin, and then behind it, where a muffled retch was heard. He then wobbled back to the front of the cabin, where Shadow was looking at him.  
"Not a word of this to anyone, o- shrouded- one…" said Locke, as he went back into his bed.  
The night air was calm, and silent, as the seven warriors rested humbly through the night.  
  
----------------  
NOTE:  
  
Before I get a bash saying I took the Terra and General Leo scene from FF6, I am aware of it. I needed to find a way for Claribel to say how she used to work for Agon, and after playing through FInal Fantasy 6 again, that was the ONLY way to do it. So please, no bashing on me :S 


	11. The Fated Battle

Chapter 12: The Fated Battle  
  
The sun had positioned itself halfway past the horizon. Night had past, and it was morning. One by one, the warriors awoke to see Shadow standing at the door, ready. They gathered their weapons, clipped on their armor, and prepared themselves. They stood outside of the cabin, Shadow standing in front of the seven warriors.   
  
"It's time…" whispered Shadow.  
  
"Tis time to face… our destiny…" said Frog.  
  
"Finally… our training is put to the test…" said Cyrus.  
  
"Albrook…" whispered Patricia. "This… is for you…"  
  
"The world is in our hands…" added Lucia.  
  
"This is it…" said Celes.  
  
"We are in too deep…!" said Locke. "To turn back!"  
  
"Agon… time to pay!" said Claribel.  
  
With their weapons in hand, they ran towards Agon's castle, which was just past the clearing in the forest. Shadow was ahead of them, as the seven warriors followed close behind him, with anger and determination in hand. They arrived at the castle's entrance, and as they neared the door, it flew open, and a large wind blew them all back, causing them to collapse on the ground. The silhouette of a man came into view, as Frog stood up. The wind made his hair blow to the side, as well as his purple cape, as he came into view, clasping a scythe in his hand.  
  
"M..Magus…" said Frog as he looked at him.. "MAAAAA-GUS!!"  
  
Magus's dark blue eyes drifted onto the standing warrior, as blinking once and widening his eyes more at the sight of Frog.  
  
"It…It's that stupid Frog…" he said. "Kissed any princesses lately?"  
  
"I rather enjoy this form! And I owe'th it all to you!" he replied with a fierce voice.  
  
"Maybe being a Frog wasn't enough… I should have killed you when I had the chance…"  
  
"A mistake you will pay for… I have something for you, Magus…"  
  
Slowly, he lifted the Masamune and held it with both hands.  
  
"Ah..! The Masamune… I bet your just dying to use it!"  
  
They locked eyes and stared at each other, as a wind passed by, causing their capes to dance in the rhythm of the wind, as they both held their weapons.  
  
"The black wind begins to howl…Okay… give me your best shot…"  
  
Magus got into a fighting position, and raised his Scythe in front of him.  
  
"If you're prepared for the void!!"  
  
Not caring about the journey, not caring about his death, charged at Magus. Frog leaped into the air with the Masamune in his hand, and brought it down at Magus's head. With his Scythe, Magus repelled the attack, the recoil causing Frog to stumble back. Magus spun his Scythe, and then struck Frog's stomach with the wooden end of it, as Frog leaned forward, out of breath. Standing before Frog, Magus kicked him in the stomach over and over, then knocked him to the ground with a small fire blast, making Frog land on the ground, face down. Slowly, Frog lifted himself up to his knees, and looked up. Magus grabbed Frog's neck tightly, and lifted him up from the ground.  
  
"Poor little froggy… how does it feel? How does it feel to know your life is in my hands?"  
  
Frog's struggle seemed to be hopeless, as Magus's grip got tighter and tighter on him. With the rest of his energy, Frog started glowing blue, as he released a gigantic water beam on Magus, knocking him away. Frog collapsed on the ground, struggling to breathe.  
  
"Hm… you've gotten stronger… It wont do much help though… this is your end, Frog!!"  
  
As he ran towards the battered down Frog, he stopped in his steps as he saw Claribel standing in front of him.  
  
"Stand down, Magus…" she said.  
  
"C…Claribel!?!"  
  
"Stand down!!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but you left us and are no longer my general. You foolish traitor, you gave up protection, power, and we will rule the whole world! And for what? A frog and a couple of friends?? You are giving up your life for this?"  
  
"My life was given up when I was working for Agon… that's why I left… If I would have stayed any longer, she would have killed me… just like she will do to you!"  
  
From behind Claribel, a large water beam shot out, and hit Magus, slightly scathing him.  
  
"Lower thine guard… and thour't letting the enemy in…!"  
  
"Frog!" said Claribel. "We will finish this together!"  
  
"No… this be my fight… and only mine… all of you, stand'eth back!" said Frog, standing on his feet.  
  
"Your persistence will lead to your own demise, frog boy!"  
  
They charged at each other once again, as they both swung their weapons, causing them to clash. They each were putting equal force into it, as their eyes looked upon each other, full of determination, anger, and hate. Frog broke away, ducked then thrusted the Masamune at Magus's stomach. In an attempt to dodge, he quickly stepped to the side, but was cut deep in his side. Magus readied to strike back, but was struck in his face by Frog's elbow, then hit in the back of the head by the Masamune's handle, causing him to fall. Frog raised the Masamune, and was about to bring it down through his spine, but Magus stood on his hands, and then kicked Frog's stomach full force, as Magus quickly stood. Frog was on the ground, holding his stomach tightly, as Magus stood somewhat far from him.  
  
"I grow tired of this…" Magus said angrily, as he closed his eyes. "DARK MATTER!"  
  
He extended his arms towards Frog with a black aurora, as a black triangle formed out of the dark glow, right above his head. Extending his hands to his sides, the triangle grew bigger and bigger, as the warriors on the side looked at him.  
  
"WE CAN'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" yelled out Cyrus. "THAT'S OUR FRIEND, DAMMIT!"  
  
"Your right!" replied Lucia. "This has gone too far! We are a team!! We are supposed to HELP him!"  
  
"Stay where you are…" said Shadow.  
  
"Frog is getting slaughtered!" replied Lucia "And you want us to stay here and watch!?!?!"  
  
"Where's your honor?" asked Shadow.  
  
"HONOR!?!" asked Cyrus. "HONOR!?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HONOR!?!?!"  
  
"Not much… but I can tell you this, Cyrus…" said Shadow, as he turned his head and looked at him. "We all trained as much as we could… we all had our goals, be it revenge, pride, or protection… this is what Frog trained for… this is what he struggled for. Help him and you strip him of his pride…"  
  
"…But… don't you see what will happen if we don't help him…" asked Patricia, as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"If this keeps up… then he will die…" said Shadow. "But that will be his decision… as much as you feel you want to help him… this is Frog's fight, and his fight alone. And he deserves the fight it as a true warrior would… and that means to the death…"  
  
"Glenn…" whispered Patricia.  
  
Frog was still on the ground, slowly getting up little by little. Magus opened his eyes, as the black triangle spun above him.  
  
"Death… is only the beginning… of your pain, Frog… now DIE!!"  
  
He pointed his right arm at Frog, as the triangle took motion, and headed towards its target. The 'dark matter' crashed into Frog, and trapped him inside of the black triangle. Inside of it, small black bolts began striking his body, slowly draining his energy, and near killing him. The black bolts took hold of him, surrounding his whole body, sending an enormous shock through his body, as he yelled out in pain. The triangle disappeared, as Frog dropped to the ground, covered in blood, still weakly holding the Masamune.  
  
"FRO-G!" cried out all of the warriors, Shadow still watching silently.  
  
"Ugh…" said Frog faintly. He had been wounded beyond his limits, but he refused to give up. As long as he had the ability to stand, he would not give up.  
  
"I'm willing to make you a deal, Frog!" said Magus. "If you bow before me, then I'll let you live! I will even step out of your way…What do you say to that, Frog?"  
  
Frog stayed there on his knees, feeling the pain all over his body. Was his pride worth his life? What was he fighting for? Slowly, he looked up and stared at Magus.  
  
"N…n…n… never…"   
  
"Hm? What was that, Glenn?"  
  
"…never… never… NEVER!!!!"  
  
"Gr… fine! Enjoy your death Frog! I doubt you can survive this one!"  
  
Magus once again began forming another dark matter. Frog's resistance was strong, but his body could not take another severe blow.  
  
"I can't lose…" Frog whispered to himself. "What be left… not even… the Masamune…"  
  
The Dark Matter was complete, and slowly floated above Magus's head. The only thing that gleamed in Magus's eyes was the look of victory. The Dark Matter was launched, and once again headed for Frog. It made impact with him, as once again the bolts struck his body, only no sound came from him this time. As the bolts surrounded his body, a large bolt from the sky hit the dark matter, and caused it to explode. The warriors slowly lowered their heads, as Patricia cried softly. A large cloud of dust lifted into the air, as Magus looked at it.  
  
"What a pathetic last minute attempt… even for you, Frog."  
  
A silhouette was seen inside of the dust, as Frog came out of it, with the Masamune in hand, and jabbed it through Magus's stomach, as it let out a bright glow.   
  
"Farewell… Magus…"  
  
The Masamune blinked once more, then let out an enormous white beam through Magus's stomach, which was the absorbed energy of the Dark Matter. Magus collapsed on the ground, with a giant wound on his stomach. Shortly, he would be dead.  
  
"You…brought this… on yourself…" said Magus, lying half dead on the ground.  
  
Slowly, Frog limped over to the near dead Magus, as he gave him an odd look.  
  
"What treachery doth thou speak'eth now…"  
  
"The prophet… he forgot to mention one thing… about the prophecy…" said Magus as he slowly reached for his scythe.  
  
"…?"  
  
"That when I die…" he quickly grabbed it, then slashed Frog across the chest with it, piercing through his armor, and leaving a wound on him. "You…die… with me…" Magus slowly dropped his head back, and died.  
  
"Guh… mmpph… ah…" muttered Frog.  
  
He held his wound, and fell to the ground. The wound had pierced deep into his body, as blood quickly poured out.  
  
"GLENN!!!!" yelled Cyrus in anger.  
  
"No!!! NO!!!!" cried out Patricia.  
  
"YOU SEE SHADOW!" said Lucia. "WE SHOULD HAVE HELPED HIM! WAS HIS PRIDE WORTH HIS LIFE!?!"  
  
They all looked at Shadow coldly, as the six warriors ran to Frog's side. Shadow stood and didn't move, with no sign of change, or sign of feeling in his face. Frog slowly looked up and saw his friends, as his sight started to fade away, due to the lack of blood.  
  
"C…Cyrus…" he said softly.  
  
"Yes, Glenn…?"  
  
Frog slowly lifted the Masamune from the ground, and handed it to him.  
  
"T…take it…"  
  
"No… Glenn… it's your sword… your destiny…"  
  
"My destiny… was to perish along with Magus…"  
  
A glow surrounded Frog, as a yellow beam came from the sky, encircling his body. As the light disappeared in a flash, he had become human once again, but the wound still remained.  
  
"Glenn… your human again…" said Cyrus.  
  
"But why are you... still..." asked Lucia.  
  
"Magus hath been defeated… his curse on me is broken…the wound can not be healed..."  
  
"Frog…" said Patricia in a breaking voice. "You can't leave us… please...you just can't…"  
  
"It's my time… as the prophet said, it be something that we can not escape…" said Frog, in a slow voice. "Farewell… my friends…take care of yourselves…"   
  
He looked up once again and looked at Patricia, as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm… going to miss'eth thee… most of all… P…a…t…r…i…c…i…a…."  
  
With a small smile, he lowered his head and fell lifeless onto the ground. Shadow looked at the six warriors who had their heads lowered, in respect to their friend's death. After a hard fought battle with his destined rival, the warriors knew it could not have been avoided, for it was part of the Prophets foretelling. 


	12. Subsiding Anger

Chapter 13: Subsiding Anger  
  
Quietly, they all stood, as the six warriors looked down at their lifeless friend, as anger began to rise inside of Patricia, Lucia, and Claribel's hearts.  
  
"She won't get away…." Said Lucia. "AGON WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"  
  
"She'll pay…!" shouted Patricia. "WITH HER LIFE!!"  
  
"I'm sick of this!" said Claribel. "No more waiting! Its time to end this!!"  
  
The three enraged warriors hurried toward Agon's castle in a blinding rage.   
  
"No! Wait!" cried out Cyrus. "You'll be killed!"  
  
"We have to work as a team!!" said Celes.  
  
Cyrus and Celes chased after them, as Shadow and Locke stood back.  
  
"Well?" asked Locke.  
  
"…"  
  
"…I guess we were wrong…You haven't changed at all…"  
  
With those words, Locke too followed the rest of the warriors, as Shadow stood still staring at Claribel, Lucia, and Patricia from afar.  
  
"Fools…" he whispered, as he slowly walked towards her castle.  
  
The warriors in the lead entered the castle, and stopped quickly as they had looked around. The room was totally dark, and the darkness seemed to consume any beam of light that entered it. The only visible object in the room was the blood red carpet that rested at their feet.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF, AGON!!!" the three cried out.  
  
Patricia turned around and saw Cyrus and Celes about to enter the castle, but the doors slammed shut, leaving her alone with Lucia and Claribel, and whatever else was in the room.  
  
"HEY!" yelled out Cyrus as he banged at the doors, unable to open it. "LET US IN!! YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!?!"  
  
From afar, a figure could be seen standing up as footsteps slowly approached them.  
  
"So…" the voice said. "After a year of hiding, you decided to show yourselves…"  
  
"We were just waiting…" said Lucia. "We needed to get stronger…"  
  
"Do you think you can actually beat me?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"We WILL beat you, Agon…" said Claribel.  
  
"And the traitor speaks!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Agon. "Those banging at the door… there's three… and another one slowly joining them… that makes seven… shouldn't there have been eight of you?"  
  
"There was…" said Patricia. "Until your Magus…killed… Glenn…"  
  
"Glenn?" asked Agon with a puzzled face. "Oh! The frog! So wait… if he's dead… that must mean that Magus is also dead, isn't he?"  
  
"…How did…"  
  
"Saved me the trouble… ha…AHA…. AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Y…You…" whispered Patricia as she tightened her fist. "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!!!"  
  
She lunged forward and quickly pulled out her Valkyrie with three arrows loaded into it. She released them, as Agon quickly stepped to the side, and then ran at her. Claribel jumped up from behind Patricia and slashed her sword but Agon made a cane appeared in her hands, then blocked Claribel's attack. Claribel made a vertical swing, but Agon blocked once again, then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall over. Agon lifted Claribel by her neck, as Claribel tried to weakly kick away to no avail, but quickly dropped her as she was hit on both sides by a red and blue beam. Setting her sights to Lucia, Agon rushed towards her and threw her cane into the air. Lucia held the Rainbow Edge tightly, as Agon jumped into the air, and grabbed the cane, which turned into a Scythe similar to Magus's. She brought it down at Lucia's head, but Lucia knocked it back, then tackled Agon, and caused her to fall on the floor. Quickly, Lucia raised her sword, but Agon pushed herself up from the ground and landed a severe blow to Lucia's stomach. Agon blocked from behind, as Claribel made another attempt to attack, but the block knocked her back, then she was slashed across the arm by the scythe. Agon raised the scythe and brought it down at her head, but her scythe dropped to the ground as it was encased in ice, as she saw Patricia standing not to far from her. Agon elbowed the back of the still flinching Claribel, causing her to collapse on the ground and lose consciousness, then lifted the ice covered scythe and reverted it back to her cane.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk…" said Agon. "Scared?"  
  
"Not of you…" replied Patricia.  
  
Patricia quickly raised her crossbow and aimed three arrows at Agon. She lit the tips with ice, which would freeze on impact, then launched them at Agon, but she stopped them before they hit. Agon turned them into fireballs and launched them back at Patricia, but blocked them by putting an Ice Barrier around herself.  
  
"Hah! Warriors of Magic? Pathetic!"  
  
"I"LL SHOW YOU MAGIC!!"  
  
Patricia's whole body began glowing blue, as the door was blasted open, as Locke, Cyrus, and Celes entered the room.  
  
"Agon!" yelled out Cyrus as he spotted her.  
  
"Time to die!" said Celes, as she took out her Moon Blade.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Albrook!" said Locke, as he readied his Mekki-Maru.  
  
"No!" said Patricia. "I'll take care of Agon right now. Go tend to Lucia and Claribel!"  
  
"We can't let you fight alone…" said Cyrus.  
  
"I can hold her off. Don't worry, Cyrus… Claribel and Lucia need your help more then I do…"  
Cyrus, Celes, and Locke quickly headed over to the fallen Lucia and Claribel, allowing Patricia to continue to fight Agon alone. Cyrus bent down next to Lucia and slowly lifted her head.  
  
"Lucia… are you alright?"  
  
"C…Cyrus?" asked Lucia with a smile on her face.  
  
Claribel coughed slightly and slowly lowered herself up to her knees.  
  
"Claribel…" asked Celes. "You ok?"  
  
"Agon…" she said. "She… she's strong…"   
  
"We warned you not to go in alone!" said Locke. "We have to work together on this…"  
  
As he was about to continue, Patricia crashed into him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"I… I couldn't…" she whispered. "Glenn… I'm sorry…"  
  
"You idiots know what I am capable of." Said Agon, with a certain pride in her voice. "It should occurred to you that she was no match for me by herself…She was fighting with so much anger…. Every time I mentioned that weak lizard, she blinded herself more with rage. She must have really loved that frog."  
  
Cyrus slowly rested Lucia's head on the ground, and then stood up with the Dragon Fang in his hand.  
  
"Don't tell me you wish to fight me too?"  
  
"You mess with one of us, you mess with us all…"  
  
"Fine…Like animals to the slaughter…"  
  
Agon leapt at Cyrus, charging a fire attack on her left hand. A bright light flickered at the door, as two black beams shot out and struck Agon, and a cloud of smoke filled the room. Once it cleared, Agon was surrounding herself in a green barrier, as Shadow came into the castle, his arm extended towards Agon.  
  
"Attacking me from behind, eh Shadow?" she asked.  
  
"It isn't my fault you leave yourself so open…"  
  
"Shadow!" shouted Cyrus. "Let's take her together! She's taken down Patricia, Lucia, and Claribel!"  
  
"I know…" he said in his usual emotionless tone. "Celes?"  
  
"Y…Yes?"  
  
"Stay with them… focus your spirit and your magic into healing them…"  
  
"But… I want to help!"  
  
"You can help us by doing that… hurry up before you lose them."  
  
A small light surrounded Celes, as she slowly began gathering up her magic to heal the fallen warriors. Agon quickly spun and extended her cane in the direction of Celes.  
  
"Not so fast!" she said as she made her cane glow red.  
  
A small flame appeared from out of the cane, and she prepared to launch an attack on Celes, but was stopped as Agon was punched in the back. She turned her head, and a blow was landed to her face, and was quickly blasted as she was stunned in the air. Hitting the ground hard, she looked up, and saw Shadow in front of her, as he kicked her face, causing her to lift up and crash into a wall. Slowly, he stepped back and paused, as Cyrus and Locke stood behind him, ready to fight.  
  
"Is she dead?!" asked Cyrus.  
  
"No…"  
  
"We CAN take her…" said Locke. "Right Shadow?"  
  
"Keep your guards up… because she wont lower hers anymore…Let's just hope that fate is on our side…"  
  
Agon remained in the wall, as she opened her eyes and began to laugh.   
  
"You've just insured the deaths of everyone here with those attacks, Shadow…"  
  
"We can't escape our deaths if we are to die here…  
  
"Ha ha… Shadow… the fearless leader who commands his troops?"  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
"Pssst!" whispered Locke. "Hey Cyrus…. I just thought of something… we are meant to win this, right? It's in the prophecy. We win, she loses. Right?"  
  
"No…" said Shadow. "The prophecy only knows of who were the chosen ones and where they were to be found… everything else… its up to us. Don't fight carelessly as if you think you wont lose… our lives are still at stake…"  
  
"That they are!"   
  
In the blink of an eye, Agon appeared in front of Shadow. As he reached for his blade, as his fingers touched the handle, he was struck in the stomach and dropped to his knees. She aimed her cane at his neck and swung it, but it was blocked by Cyrus's sword. It knocked her back, as he swung his sword at her again, only she caught the sword this time. She kept a firm grip on it, as she tried to pull the sword out of his hands, her hands getting cut badly and covered in blood. Locke attempted to break her grip on the sword, as he swung his daggers at her frantically. She avoided all his attacks, and managed her grip on the sword, then with Cyrus's weapon, blocked Locke's dagger, and caused one of them to fly out of his hand. They both sent a magic blast at her, but she stopped the blasts before they hit and made them cause a small explosion. Slightly stunned by this, Cyrus and Locke looked on, believing Agon was hit, but she rushed at them quickly, jumped up, and kicked both of them, making them collapse on the ground. Agon raised her cane upwards, and blocked Shadow's aerial attack, as the weapons were forced against each other. Shadow broke the lock, and swung again, but Agon jumped back. They both paused slightly, as they looked into each other's eyes sand said nothing. Shadow grabbed his Shadow Blade and threw it up into the air, then lunged at Agon and began attacking her. He swung his left arm, which was caught, then hit by Agon's cane, then dropped down to the floor and kicked her stomach. Rolling himself upwards, he punched Agon's face as she was bent downwards, causing her upper body to lift up. Shadow kicked her stomach, then used it as a boost to launch himself up into the air and grabbed his sword, then landed on the ground. Tilting forward, he ran at the stunned Agon, and raised his Shadow Blade, aiming for her neck. As he leaped up, preparing to slice her neck, she stood up firmly and gripped her cane. As Shadow's blade neared, she swung her cane at it knocking it away from his hands, then lifted him up by the neck, digging her nails into him, but quickly dropped him, as she was bombarded from behind by four strong magic attacks.  
  
"Sorry we took so long!" yelled out Celes, as she had her hand extended out, alongside the recovered warriors.  
  
"You didn't think we would let you guys down, did you?" asked Lucia.  
  
"I won't rush in this time…" whispered Patricia.  
  
"Round TWO, Agon!" said Claribel.  
  
"Fine…" replied Agon. "I'll make sure your DEAD this time!!"  
  
As Agon faced the four female warriors and prepared to attack, she was knocked to the side into a wall by a large fire engulfed body, as Cyrus appeared from the form. Slowly, Agon pulled herself out of the wall, and focused his eyes on Cyrus. The constant blows she was receiving had gotten to her, and her anger rose more and more, and then charged at Cyrus. The four warriors came running at Agon from her side, but Agon extended her hand in their direction, then let out a large flash and blinding them temporarily.  
  
"ELEMENTAL EXPLOSION!!!" yelled out Agon as she started thrashing upon Cyrus, who had been weak from using the Fire Silhouette.   
  
Every punch, every kick, and every blow that hit Cyrus was followed by a streak of fire, ice, or light, as all the knight could do was stand there and take it.   
  
"Cyrus…" said Locke, with his face buried in the ground, slowly getting up to his feet.  
  
As Cyrus hit the ground, battered and bruise, Locke attacked Agon from behind with the single dagger he had. At least minute, she stepped to the side, with only a cut on her dress, and then grabbed Locke's arm and lifted him up, causing him to drop the dagger. She flung him into the air, making him fall down on the ground hard, as he was stretched out on the ground, badly injured. The warriors regained their vision back and together, attacked Agon. Patricia stood a distance from Agon, throwing ice arrows at her in an attempt to paralyze or numb Agon, as Celes, Claribel, and Lucia went upfront in a triangular pattern to attack. Claribel and Lucia attacked at the same time, slashing their weapons, making Agon jump over them. While in the air, Celes leaped up and tackled her, causing both of them to fall onto the ground. As Agon stood up, she saw two ice arrows heading for her, but stopped them and turned them into small fireballs. As Claribel and Lucia neared her to attack, Agon quickly stood and smeared the fire across Celes's face, then blasted both of them with a fire attack, knocking both of them over. Agon ran towards Celes, who was still on the ground, and as Celes stood up and lunged forward her Moon Blade, Agon caught it and sent an electrical charge through it, making her scream in pain, then fall to the ground. Her next target was Patricia, who continually shot arrows at Agon who was rushing at her, but none hit. As she stopped to lead her crossbow, her head had been clutched and lifted, as the next feeling she felt was her body being slammed against the floor three times. As Agon stood up, she was hit full force in the face with an elbow, then fell back against the wall. She pulled herself forward, but was knocked back against it by a large fire blast, which Lucia had thrown. Lucia launched another one, only this time Agon stepped to the side and appeared before Lucia. As Lucia attempted to swing her Rainbow Edge, she was stopped as Agon clutched her neck tightly. Agon continued to choke her, as she struck her in the stomach over and over.  
  
"L…Lucia…" muttered the battered down Cyrus, who, with the little energy he had left, watched Lucia receive this pain.  
  
Agon let go of her, and then threw her against a wall, as Lucia struggled hard to catch her breath.  
  
"NOW!" Agon said. "IT'S TIME TO REUNITE YOU WITH YOUR LIZARD FRIEND!"  
  
Agon extended her hand, as the form of a sword of fire was being made from her hands. She launched it at Lucia, as she struggled to move out of the way, but was too battered and out of breath to do so. She couldn't believe it, but this was it. Her life would soon be put to an end. As the fire sword neared, Cyrus, with the last energy he had, knocked Lucia away and took her place, as the fire sword ripped through his metallic armor and cut through his body, three inches below his heart.  
  
"C…Cyrus…?" asked Lucia, as tears filled her eyes. "CYRUS!!"  
  
Lucia stood quickly, not caring about her wounds, not thinking of her injuries, and ran to his side. The only thing that mattered to her was Cyrus right now.  
  
"Cyrus!" she said as she bent down next to him and place his head on her lap, with tears rolling down her face. "Why did you… Why did you have to be so stupid…"  
  
"L…Lucia…" he said with his normal cool smile. "I… couldn't… let you… die…. I… I love you… Lucia… I… always have… I have… to go now… and I… leave… you… this…"  
  
Slowly, he closed his eyes, and a small ball of light lifted from his body, and split into six small rays, that encircled all the warriors, slightly recovering their energy. Though they had regained consciousness, they were still in pain, and unable to get up. Lucia held Cyrus close to him, sobbing very quietly.  
  
"C…Cyrus!?" she asked, shaking him, not wanting to believe what has happened. "Don't leave me… I… I love you too… CYRU----S!!!"  
  
She lowered her head, as her eyes began burning red, filling up with anger and rage. Slowly, she got up with her sword in hand, and began shaking. Her head looked upwards, toward Agon. To the sides, she saw the bodies of her friends laying there in pain, and her love, Cyrus, dead. She quickly ran towards Agon and slashed her sword in a blinding rage. Agon dodged the slashes, but Lucia kept slashing faster and faster. Lucia continued her barrage on her, as she cut Agon's cheek, then her arm. As reflex, Agon struck Lucia in the stomach, and then knocked her down with an ice attack. As Agon approached Lucia to lift her up from the ground, she felt a small stinging on her cheek. She placed her hand over it, and her eyes widened as she stared at the redness of her hand.  
  
"Blood…mine?" stuttered Agon. "You…You…"  
  
Agon quickly picked up Lucia form the ground by her hair, and pinned her against the wall. Lucia's eyes were twitching in pain, and she couldn't take anymore. Agon repeatedly slammed her against the wall, digging the indentation of her head into the wall. Agon pulled her out and lifted her by the throat, and extended one hand to the side.  
  
"ICE FIST!!!!"  
  
An icicle formed on her hand, and she drove it through Lucia's stomach, then threw her near Cyrus's body. With what little energy he had, Cyrus stood up weakly and hurried to Lucia.  
  
"Lucia!!"  
  
"Ugh… Locke… I… I'm sorry… I was… too careless… I was under the impression… that none of us… could… could…" she closed her eyes tight and slightly shook. "I'll… make myself… useful…. Be careful…"  
  
A small ball of light also raised from her body, and it went into the bodies of the remaining warriors, as she tilted her head and died. The small light had given the fallen warriors enough energy to at least stand once.  
  
"Lucia… Cyrus…" they all whispered except Shadow. "How can… only one was…  
  
"We… have to fight… together…" said Shadow. "We… can't let her win…"  
  
With their spirits broken, and two of their friends dead, they still stood up. Shadow stood in front of the last remaining warriors, Claribel, Celes, Locke, and Patricia, and walked towards Agon.   
  
"STILL haven't learned your lesson!?" asked Agon in an irritated voice. "It should be fun to see you all screaming in pain once again…"  
  
In haste, Patricia ran towards Agon by herself. Agon, in response, launched a fire blade, the same that had killed Cyrus. Celes quickly sent a lightning bolt towards Patricia, and made her glow in a yellow aurora. With her temporary new speed and mobility, Patricia leaped over the attack and spun un circles around Agon. As Agon tried to keep her eyes on her, she spun around and quickly got dizzy, while Patricia positioned herself behind the dazed Agon. She blasted Agon with an ice beam and froze her instantly, as she jumped back to where the warriors were standing.  
  
"Now's our chance!!" said Shadow. "Hit Agon with everything you have!!!"  
  
They all closed their eyes and quickly gathered their magical auras. A small light appeared before them, as when they released it, their attacks came together, and formed one large magic beam, which glowed in various colors, that pierced through the ice and struck Agon, causing her to scream in pain. After the whole attack had struck her, she stood silently, and then collapsed on the ground. Inside of the castle, the five warriors, with Shadow, stood, breathing heavily, as the body of their friends, and their enemy was on the ground.   
  
"It… over…" Patricia whispered. "It's finally… over…  
  
Slowly, she limped over to where Agon's body was at, and looked down at her, with hate and sadness in her eyes. She extended her hand towards Agon's body and blasted her.  
  
"That's for Cyrus…"  
  
She blasted her again.  
  
"That's for Lucia…"  
  
As she gritted her teeth, she blasted Agon's body four more times.  
  
"And that's for…"  
  
Slowly, Patricia fell down to her knees.  
  
"That's… for…"  
  
She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.  
  
"Glenn… that was for… Glenn…"  
  
Locke came up from behind her and kneeled next to her, placing his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Patricia… it's ok now… We can go home." he said.  
  
"WHAT HOME!?!" she cried out. "WE HAVE NO HOME!!"  
  
"She's right…" said Celes. "The Prophet… he lied to us…"  
  
"We won nothing here…" said Claribel. "Nothing at all… nothing but death…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Even in these times, you still have nothing to say, eh Shadow?" asked Locke.  
  
"Let's just go…" said Celes. " there is nothing here for us anymore…"  
  
Shadow walked out of the castle, followed by the remaining four warriors. All that floats in their mind is the false tale of the prophet, and the death of their three friends. 


	13. Victory

Chapter 14: Victory  
  
The four warriors slowly limped out of the castle, with their friend's bodies in their hands. Patricia carried Lucia and Locke carried Cyrus, as they all, including Shadow, walked towards where Glenn's body was at, and set them there. Shadow stood a distance from them, though he felt nothing, he kept his head down in respect. The four warriors looked at him, and then slowly winced at the pain of knowing that Glenn, Lucia, and Cyrus were never coming back. They couldn't shake the feeling off. As they stood silently, the ground began to rumble, and slowly the castle began to topple over. Even when the castle had completely fallen, the rumble continued, as Shadow started heading towards the four warriors.  
  
"Are you guys doing this?!"  
  
"No… it isn't us…" responded Patricia as she looked in the direction of Agon's castle.  
  
The castle's remained shot out in all directions, as Agon's body, only 10 times bigger now, emerged from it, surrounded in a dark red aura.  
  
"I AM ETERNAL!!!" she bellowed out.  
  
With her eyes flashing red, she focused her sights on Patricia. She extended her hand to grab her, but Shadow ran from behind and launched a large attack, that caused her, and all the other warriors to get knocked to the side. As Shadow tried to jump back, he was caught in Agon's grip, as she crushed him with her two hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he cried out.  
  
"HOW FEARLESS ARE YOU NOW, SHADOW?!"  
  
With a final tightening grip, she crushed his body, and threw him to the floor, as hell fell, not moving.  
  
"S…Shadow…?" asked Patricia as small tears formed in her eyes. "Shadow… SHADOW!!!"  
  
"We'll mourn him later, Patricia!" said Locke as he took out his dagger, the other which he had lost in the castle. "We need to take care of HER first!"  
  
"We have to win…" said Celes, pulling out her Moon Blade.   
  
Locke launched himself upwards towards Agon, glowing a bright and golden yellow. Celes did the same, as she hurled a large thunderbolt towards herself, and increased her speed. Patricia and Claribel watched from afar, as they were both paralyzed in fear. Claribel slowly fell down to her knees.  
  
"She's… to strong…" she muttered, as she clutched her Slasher. "I won't stop fighting… I"D RATHER DIE THEN BE HER SLAVE AGAIN!"  
  
Then she too followed Locke and Celes, as Patricia stood back, slightly shivering, as slowly, a flash of them all dying appeared before her eyes, as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Everything we fought for…" she cried to herself. "How can it end like this… why did the prophet lie to us…"  
  
"GAAAAAAH!!" cried out Locke, as his body became encased in a yellow crystal, and headed straight for Agon's stomach. With a quick slap, Agon knocked him to the ground, as Celes spun around her, trying to confuse her.  
  
"Not this time!"  
  
Agon waited for a few seconds, then pounded her hands on the ground, hitting and crushing Celes's legs.  
  
"AAAAHH!!" she cried out, as she was on the floor, unable to move. "MY LEGS… I CAN'T FEEL… MY LEGS…"  
  
From behind, Celes launched a large green beam, though compared to the monolithic Agon, it was the size of her hand, from behind and made impact, slightly pushing her forward. Agon slowly turned as she saw Claribel holding her weapon, and slowly smirked.  
  
"You traitor…" her voice rumbled. "You call that MAGIC? THIS IS MAGIC!!"  
  
From out of her fingertip, Agon sent a small black bubble, the size of head, at Claribel. Claribel leapt up and launched a beam at it, only the ball absorbed it, and before she could back down, trapped her with in it. Claribel struggled to get out, but the bubble started to glow black, then launched thousands of black thunderbolts at her that struck almost all parts of her body. The bubble disappeared, as Claribel fell to the ground, lifeless. Four small white balls came out from her body and healed the ones who were still alive.  
  
"CLARIBEL!!!!" cried out Patricia from afar, as she had still refused to move. She knew in her mind she had to help Locke and Celes, but what could she do?   
  
Agon turned in the direction of the crippled Celes.  
  
"Your turn!"  
  
Agon extended her hand, causing everything surrounding Celes to go dark. Small sparks began to form in her hand, as she was about prepared to shoot it out. Celes turned her head to look at her beloved once again, and for the last time. As she looked to Locke, he was running towards her. He threw himself in front of her, as Agon launched a large lightning bolt that hit Locke's stomach, pierced through it, and still hit Celes. They both collapsed next to each other, and slightly shivered, as the pain would soon end, signifying their death. They both, with what little energy they had left, looked at Patricia.  
  
"HA!" laughed Agon. "What a worthless gesture."  
  
"Patricia… you're our last… hope… don't… give up…" said Locke weakly.  
  
"Don't… lose faith… you must… fight…" whispered Celes.  
  
"Good… luck…" they both said.  
  
Locke and Celes slowly dropped their heads and closed their eyes, dead. From out their bodies, two white balls lifted from each of their bodies, totaling four. Two headed and healed Patricia, giving her some extra strength, and the other two floated away in the other direction. The last hope for the world, the last remaining warrior was Patricia.  
"Celes… Locke…" she whispered. "I'm sorry… I won't run…"  
  
"You have seen me slaughter each and EVERYONE one of your friends. Even your 'fearless' leader, Shadow! What hope do you think you have?!"  
  
"Shut up… SHUT UP!!!"  
  
In anger, Patricia ran towards the monolithic Agon, and took out her Valkyrie. As Agon pounded her hands to the ground, Patricia leaped up and jumped on them, and ran up her arm. She turned and launched the arrows, lighted with Ice Magic, as they connected with Agon's hand, freezing and numbing it. She continued up her arm, jumped on her elbows and jumped up into Agon's face. From her hand, Patricia threw an ice blast at her left eye, also freezing it. Agon cried out in pain as Patricia dropped down, softening her landing by creating an Ice path. Patricia landed behind the pain distraught Agon, and formed large icicles behind of her. Agon stepped on them and quickly fell to the ground, still shrieking in pain, as Patricia launched herself up into the air.  
  
"DIE AGON!!!" she cried out. "CLARIBEL! CYRUS! LOCKE! GLENN! CELES! LUCIA! SHADOW! THIS IS FOR YOU!!"  
  
She focused all off her magic into one, as five large beams shot out of her body and struck Agon hard, as a large explosion arose and knocked Patricia away. She landed on the ground and looked up at the cloud of smoke, waiting to see Agon on the floor, dead. Patricia's eyes shook in terror, as Agon appeared from the cloud, though scathed, still alive and enraged.  
  
"No one…" she said. "NO ONE HAS EVER HURT ME IN THIS FORM!!!"  
  
Without warning, a large beam, twice the size of her own five beams but together, shot out from her hand and struck Patricia, until she was unable to stand and just collapsed.  
  
"The prophet…" she said to herself. "He lied to us… why did he…"  
  
"The true prophecy was that you were MEANT to lose. THAT is your fate."  
  
"You… you're nothing but… a monster…"  
  
"You call me a monster? No… Your wrong… I'm the devil."  
  
"Everything… that we fought for… why does it have to end… like this…"  
  
Patricia slowly dropped her head and closed her eyes softly, as she too died, along with the others. It was over, the last remaining warrior has fallen. Strangely, a white ball, intended for healing, lifted up from Patricia's body and drifted to the opposite side.  
  
"Just as I had told them all… there is none alive… NONE alive that can beat me!"  
  
With a certain pride, Agon lifted into the air feeling victorious, as slowly she headed into a random direction, to cause chaos on the first place she saw. As she began to float away, she was knocked to the ground by three large beams, a blue one, a red one, and a green one. Agon stood up and saw Shadow still standing, his hand extended towards her, his body battered and near broken, as he stood there breathing heavily.  
  
"I won't let you get away…" he said with determination.  
  
"You should have died along with your friends. Forget it, Shadow, you've lost. END OF STORY!"  
  
"I'm taking you down…"  
  
"Pathetic humans… you do nothing but struggle to survive so weakly! Why do you rebuild things when you know they will be destroyed again? Why do you cling to life when you know you can't live forever!? THINK OF HOW MEANINGLESS EACH OF YOUR LIVES ARE!!"  
  
"People struggle to live… to survive. It's hope. It's what makes the humans what they are. Their hopes are what keep them alive…"  
  
"Hopes, lives, dreams… I will destroy them ALL!"  
  
"There will always be hope, Agon! There will always be dreams…"  
  
"NO! I WILL FIND THEM! I WILL DESTOY THEM ALL! DESTOY DESTROY DESTROY!"  
  
"Why do you do this Agon… why use your power to inflict nothing but hate…"  
  
"For the fun of it!"  
  
"Fun!?! What fun do you get out of it!?!"  
  
"The sounds of a thousand voices screaming in unison are reason enough. You just witnessed it! What is the point of destruction if no precious lives are lost? Causing destruction is fun, to see humans fleeting away, yet deep inside of their hearts, they know they will soon get slaughtered."  
  
"The only sounds of screaming and running away will be those of your own voice, Agon…"  
  
A light shot out from the sky and came down and hit Shadow, surrounding him in a large white pillar of light. When it disappeared, Shadow was standing there, his Shadow Blade in his hand, followed by a white aura.   
  
"Agon… your time has come… I'll slaughter you like you have slaughtered the chosen ones!!"  
  
"You… you… you…" Agon stuttered in fear. "You're… the white knight…"  
  
Agon started charging up a large black energy beam on one of her hands, as the other was still frozen.  
  
"White Knight or not… YOU WILL STILL DIE BY MY HANDS!!!"  
  
She launched the large blast at Shadow, the blast almost twice the size of her castle. In response, Shadow retaliated with a blast of his own, equal in size and diameter, as both of them clashed against each other. They each started placing all of their energy into them, to overcome one another. This alone would decide the fate of the world. Shadow continued to place all of his energy, even the new powers he had gain by the pillar of light, but his power was no match for her, as his blast was slowly being taken over by Agon's.  
  
"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME! YOU'RE SLIPPING!!" replied Agon, putting more and more force into hers, almost swallowing up Shadow's blast.   
  
Shadow stood there, continuing to fight, gathering all his energy, but knew he was no match for her.  
  
"I… I can't do this… I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't give up…" a voice whispered.   
  
Shadow slightly turned his head over to see who it was. He saw an image of Claribel standing next to him as she placed his hand on his back.  
  
"Don't give up, Shadow… we are counting on you…Shadow!" she said.  
  
"It be'th up to thee. Do not fail us!" said another voice.   
  
Glenn's image could also be seen standing next to him, as he too placed his hand on Shadow's back. "Never give'th up! You have the power! Be of strong mind and soul!"  
  
"Don't let her win…" said another voice.  
  
"Fight. This is our last chance. She can't win!" said a different voice.  
  
The spirit of Cyrus and Lucia could be seen standing behind him.   
  
"We're rooting for you, Shadow!" said Lucia.  
  
"Stay strong Shadow!" said Cyrus. "We know you can do it!"  
  
They also placed their hands on his back.   
  
"Stay focused…" said a voice.  
  
"Don't lose sight of your enemy… you can do it!" said another.  
  
Celes and Locke's spirit could also be seen.  
  
"You are our last hope…" said Celes.  
  
"Hand in there, Shadow… we're with you…!" said Locke, as they both placed their hands on his back.  
  
The last warrior was seen, as she stood next to Shadow, smiling. It was Patricia.  
  
"For the world, Shadow…" she said. "Don't give up. We're with you… just keep fighting!"  
  
"I… I…" Shadow was at a loss of words. He had, for the first time, felt something inside of him. Something that wasn't hate, sadness, or solitude. He couldn't explain it. "Thank you…"  
  
He felt the power of the other warriors with him. He used it and released it, along with his own, and quickly began over taking Agon's energy blast. Agon looked at his eyes, no longer filled with hate or darkness, and trembled, as the flashes of the beams kept flickering, and she saw the images of all the seven warriors behind him.  
  
"WHO… WHO ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
"My name is Shadow… and that's the LAST name you'll EVER HEAR!!!"  
  
Finally, his blast overcame hers and struck Agon, as she slowly began fading away into the blast.  
  
"YOU MAY HAVE WON!!!" she shrieked out. "BUT KNOW THIS! THERE ARE OTHER BEINGS LIKE MYSELF IN THIS WORLD! DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON!!"  
  
And with a final shriek of pain, Agon had disintegrated into the blast, as the flashes had stopped, and the images of his friends had disappeared. He saw everything as it was, the broken down castle, and his friends all slaughtered on the ground. Dead.  
  
"I… I did it…" he said. "But at the cost of my friends lives…" he clutched his chest tightly. "And… mine…"  
  
The energy he had put into the blast had gone past his own limits, and started taking his life energy. Soon, he will dead. Another light shot down from the sky and hit the ground in front of Shadow, where the image of a man and woman was seen.  
"You have done well, son…" the man said, who stood tall and proud, with his spiky brown hair, wearing the same armor as Shadow, and a bandana on his head.  
  
"Who… who are you?" asked Shadow.  
  
"My name is Edgar. Your father…"  
  
"That can't be… I was brought to this world alone…"  
  
"We had to abandon you…" said the woman, with green hair and wearing a long blue dress. "I am your mother, Fiona…"  
  
"I… I don't understand…"  
  
"Five hundred years ago, A woman named Zeal was terrorizing this world…" said Edgar.  
  
"I… I know this story…." Said Shadow. "About the other chosen ones… It's the only thing I have been able to remember since I was small…"  
  
"Well, what you don't know is that after me and the other Chosen ones had destroyed Zeal, since I had save Fiona from near dying… she felt a need to thank me…"  
  
"We made love that day and nine months later…" said Fiona. "I had you…"  
  
"Wait… it doesn't make sense… if that was true… I would be over four hundred years old…"  
  
"After you were around four, you had slowly developed your magic powers, which ran strong in our family. We didn't know at the time, but Zeal had a daughter, which she named Agon. Agon was fully-grown and annihilated our town, to avenge her mother… everyone, except this one baby girl who managed to survive. Even the other warriors had died, and the only ones left were your mother, you, the baby girl, and I. That baby girl is her…"   
  
Edgar lifted his hand and pointed at Claribel's dead body.   
  
"Before Agon got to me and your mother… your mother had enough time to put you and her into a cave, which would stop time, meaning you nor her would age in there until the barrier was broken. I had left my sword and armor for when you were grown… and your mother had put a name on the girls leg, so you wouldn't have to name her when the barrier would be down. You were to remain there until five hundred years later, where you were both to grow up together, and maybe take down Agon…"  
  
"But I did something wrong…" said Fiona. "Something went wrong, and the barrier broke before it was supposed to… Agon found the girl but she must have not seen you… you grew up so cold… and dark… The caves side effects were that they would wipe your memories… you don't even know your own name… Your name is Cl…"  
  
"My name is Shadow…"  
  
"It's time for us to go now, son…" said Edgar.  
  
"Son… remember… we will always love…"  
  
"Stop… those words will leave me with pain…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just… leave me be…"  
  
Edgar and Fiona started to fade away, but before they had disappeared, a tear fell from Fiona's eye. The tear had fallen on a blade of grass, and had turned it brown. Shadow limped over to Claribel's body and lifted her up, and slowly pulled up the armor covering up her leg. The name was there. The name 'Claribel' was written on it. He set her down then slowly walked away, then stopped and pulled out his Shadow Blade.   
  
"It's time, my friends… I leave you with this…"  
  
He raised it up and closed his eyes, as he started to whisper a small incantation.  
  
"Levante… Intero… Ferteo… Eterio…  
Levante… Intero… Ferteo… Eterio…  
Levante… Intero… Ferteo… Eterio…  
LEVANTE INTERO FERTEO ETERIO!!!"  
  
  
A small beam came down from the sky and hit the tip of his blade. The beam split into seven white beams. They headed for each of the seven warriors, struck them, and then lifted them up. They all opened their eyes, as they fell to the ground, and landed on their knees. All their warriors had been revived, and had been recovered to full health.  
  
"Ow…" said Cyrus.  
  
"We're back!?" asked Celes.  
  
"This… be'th impossible…"   
  
"Ah… life sucks…" said Locke. "Death is even worse…"  
  
"This is amazing!!" cheered Lucia.  
  
"We really ARE back!!!" said Claribel.  
  
"Shadow… Shadow!!" cried out Patricia.  
  
The seven warriors broke out of their jeers of coming back to life as they saw their hero, their friend dying slowly, as he clutched his chest.  
  
"Are you ok, Shadow?" they asked.  
  
"I've… been better…"  
  
He fell to his knees, as he couldn't get up anymore. All the seven warriors focused their energy and attempted to heal him, to no avail.  
  
"Why isn't this working!?!" asked Celes.  
  
"It's just… my time…"  
  
"Don't talk like that!" responded Claribel.  
  
"Shadow… you can't leave us…" said Locke.  
  
"Glenn…?"  
  
"I'm here, Shadow…" said Glenn as he stepped forward.  
  
"I want you to… lead them…"  
  
"Waste not such precious words on me…"  
  
"Glenn… your strong… brave… and a fine knight… please, Glenn…"  
  
"I… I…" Glenn said in a stuttered manner. "Thank you… I will do my best…"  
  
"Shadow…" said Claribel as she placed her he hands on Shadows. "Don't leave us…"  
  
"We need, you, Shadow…" added Celes. "You have helped us so much… you can't just…"  
  
"I'm not needed… here anymore… You have found your true powers… and have found each other as well… Lucia… you and Cyrus love each other… far more than friends… Patricia… your fear of frogs shouldn't stop you…. From loving Glenn now… Locke… don't be afraid to love Celes… as long as she is with you… she will be safe… and Claribel…" he said as he looked up into her eyes, remembering the words that she said on the previous night. "You'll find your true love… in time…"  
  
"Shadow…" she responded as tears strolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't forget, Shadow…" said Patricia. "You will always be remembered… and we will always lo…"  
  
"Stop…" he had interrupted hearing that word once again. "Those words… will only leave me with more… pain…" his heart began racing, as his eyes slowly began to close.  
  
"Farewell…" they said as they raised their weapons into the air. "Great… Shadow…."  
  
"Farwell… my f…r…i…"  
  
His eyes fully closed as he fell to the ground, lifeless, his Shadow Blade falling from his grasp. He had died. The warriors all dug a hole deep into the forest and buried him. They covered it up, and placed his Shadow Blade over it, as all the seven warriors had their heads lowered. Nothing but tears fell from Claribel, Patricia, Celes, and Lucia's eyes, as Locke, Cyrus, and Glenn balled their fists tight. Though they all showed it in different ways, they all felt the same way. Sad and angry, for they had lost their leader, and they knew that he would not be back.  
  
"It's over… its really over…" whispered Celes.  
  
"So the Prophet didn't lie…" said Cyrus. "Everything came out as he said. We won, and one of us was lost…"  
  
"He protected us… all of us…" cried Patricia. "He even saved my life…"  
  
"We all thought of him as heartless… yet he… he sacrificed his own life for us…" added Claribel.  
  
"So deep down inside of that armor… he wasn't that bad…" said Lucia. "If only we were stronger…"  
  
"Lucia… don't blame yourself…" said Locke. "We all fought as we could. Even Shadow did… but he had all of our will to help him… we helped him win…"  
  
"So this is how it ends?" asked Patricia. "We just turn back and try to rebuild Albrook?"  
  
"No!" said Glenn. "Shadow may be gone, but as Agon said… there are other beings like her in this world. We must do all that we can to stop them… We can't rest till all of them are destroyed… This isn't the end of our journey… it's only the beginning! Farewell, Shadow!"  
  
  
They all agreed, as each of them headed into the forest, following Glenn. They all would keep fighting till they lost their lives. The destruction of Albrook and the death of Shadow will be forever in their minds, but they knew they had to move on. They would approach whatever came upon them, knowing that Shadow would be watching over them, but from above or from below? They will be destined to fight again, though Agon was their first enemy, it was their step up, and they will face their next battle with a new determination, a new strength, and a new unification.  
  
The End?  
  
By: Shadow  
  
C.A.U 


End file.
